Dreams Come True
by marin.mirunast
Summary: This story captures the daily life and challenges of Kukeiko Midoriya, Izuku’s sister. She is my OC and has been inspired by the sick!deku AU. Having a weak immune system and being unable to become a pro hero because of this, she decided to join the support course where she befriends Hatsume Mei.
1. A Gift

**_Chapter 1: A Gift_**

"...ya...oriya...- Midoriya!"

Kukeiko flinched. The tall green haired girl looked up from her desk, as a smile formed under her white mask.

"Good morning airhead!", exclaimed Hatsume.

"Haha! 'Morning! "

She was in the workshop. It was one messy place filled with all sorts of support items made by Hatsume. It had a very distinctive smell and the crammed space of the workshop made it darker than the other rooms.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, this? I'm working on a item that allows people with stockpiling quirks to use it at their full power without the user being injured. More or less, I'm doing it for Izuku."

"Who is Izuku?"

"Are you serious?"

Hatsume was smilling at her, waiting for an answer.

"The boy you teamed up with during the Sports Festival. With green hair."

"I don't remember him."

"Of course you don't.", mumbled Kukeiko.

"Did you say something?"

"No! Not a word!

Anyhow, this boy I'm talking about has a very powerful quirk, but he cannot use his full power as he will break his bones. And, if he is reckless enough, he can completely destroy his arms, so I thought about a way I can help him so that he can use 100% of his power, but also keep his bones intact. It's still a work in progress."

"So this will be your first baby?!"

Kukeiko chuckled.

"Yup!", said Kukeiko, slowly starting to laugh as excitement was building up in her body.


	2. A Wilted Flower

**_Chapter 2 : A Wilted Flower_**

"You won't be able to participate to any sport-related activities. Your body is too weak."

"As if! You will never be able to succeed! What can a weakling like you do?"

"I'll take these. You're too weak to carry these."

"Don't worry! We'll take care of you!"

"Woah... You did this?", Hatsume's voice lit up.

"You guessed it! It's not much. I saw how much you love making your 'babies' so I thought 'Why not help you do more?'".

Hatsume Mei, one U.A. students from 1-H known for her love and passion for creating, inspected the little object that looked like a hearing aid.

"With the help of the soundwaves that this device produces, you can calm your mind and be able to focus on whatever task you need to focus on! I thought it'll come in handy!", said Kukeiko happily.

"That's one good idea... I never thought about this. A device for other support heroes to help focus..", Hatsume told herself, still inspecting the item.

Kukeiko packed her stuff and was about to go to her class for the next period.

"Wait! You forgot your-"

"They're yours now.", finished Kukeiko, leaving Hatsume alone in the workshop saying: "Thanks a bunch!"

Some time later:

"Why are you even staying with her?", asked one of 1-H's students.

"Why not?", said Hatsume, while tinkering with one of her babies.

"Well, like, she's so weak. She can't do anything on her own."

Hatsume took her eyes from the item she was working on and looked at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Weak? I don't think so."

"Stop being nice. That girl will only bring you down. She'll just use you cuz she has whatever illness."


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**_Chapter 3 : The Calm Before the Storm_**

I would like to say that this chapter was written by a friend of mine from Amino and the credits go to her.

" Kukeiko! Let me carry that for you." Said Midoriya, while trying to remove the box's from Kukeiko's hands.

"Izuku! I can take care of it myself!" Said Kukeiko's as she started to giggle at her brothers overprotective behavior.

"But, what if you accidentally hurt yourself? what if something bad happens? What if you pass out? What if you drop the box and you injure yourself?" Mumbled Izuku, he then started to trail off while silently panicking about his sisters well being.

Kukeiko sighed as she walked off, she didn't want to deal with this again. She then started walking towards her class.

"Hey Mei!" Said Kukeiko happily as she opened the door of the class with her foot.

"Hey Kukeiko! Did you bring the stuff?" She asked smiling, she then turned around to look at Kukeiko.

"Yeah, there sure is a lot of stuff." Replied Kukeiko as she let out a heartfelt laugh.

"I saw my brother on my way here, he wanted to help me with the boxes, but I just told him to leave it." Added Kukeiko as she started walking towards Mei.

"What's your brothers name again?" Asked Mei as she let out a nervous giggle.

Kukeiko sighed, "Izuku Midoriya, remember?" Answered Kukeiko as she deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah! I remember him!" Said Mei a bit too loudly.

"Anyways, here are the things you asked for." Said Kukeiko as she handed the box's to Mei.

Mei then took the box's and looked inside one of them, "I'll make a lot of new babies with these!" Yelled Mei excitedly.

"Can I help you with them?" Asked Kukeiko as she walked closer to Mei to look at what's in the box.

"Of course silly!" Yelled Mei as she started walking to her work station.

Kukeiko had a big grin plastered on her face showing her new founded excitement, she then started walking behind Mei.


	4. The Calm Before The Sto (01-30 02:12:26)

**_Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm (part 2)_**

This chapter is also written by the friend from Amino so the credits go to her!

Kukeiko let out a sigh as she wiped the sweat of her forehead, her and Mei have been working on this new "baby" for hours.

Kukeiko took off her pair of gloves and looked towards Mei, "I'll go take a break for a while, alright?" Announced Kukeiko, Mei nodded without looking at her direction.

Kukeiko walked out of the lab, she closed the door behind her to give Mei the privacy she needed. Kukeiko started waking down the luxurious halls of U.A, she seemed to be deep in thought.

Kukeiko's POV

'Should I visit Izuku in his dorm?' I thought as I was debating the matter.

'But, what if he's hanging around his friends or training his quirk?' I thought, I placed my index finger on my chin as continued thinking.

'I'll go, just to stop Izuku from worrying like this morning.' I thought making up my mind.

I started to quicken my pace to reach the class 1A dorm faster.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the dorms, I walked in without alerting anybody about my coming. I then walked in and went to the common area, I saw my brother Izuku talking with Ida and Uraraka.

As I stood still, for some utter reason my chest started to tighten, I then started to cough loudly. Of course Ida, Uraraka, and Izuku has heard my coughs and turned around.

"Is something-" Asked Uraraka, but she was immediately cut off by Izuku.

"Kukeiko!" Yelled Izuku as he started to panic, he ran towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I started coughing more rapidly, I then started wheezing and had trouble breathing. I fell to my knees and started coughing more.

"Ida, get help now!" Yelled Izuku as he bent down to help me.

Ida saluted and immediately ran out the door, engines could be heard and everyone assumed it was Ida using his quirk.

"Can I help with anything Deku?" Asked Uraraka also panicking, Izuku looked over at her.

"Go get the breath stabilizer from my dorm room!" Yelled Izuku.

Uraraka looked taken aback, but went on to get it anyways.

Black dots started to cover my vision, my eyelids started to feel heavy, and I felt like I had no control over my own body. It wasn't long before I fell into the dark abyss.


	5. Aftermath

**_Chapter 5 : Aftermath_**

The first part is written by a friend from Amino so the credits go to her!

I opened my eyes and was met by harsh lighting, I squinted and looked to the side to avoid looking at it longer.

"You've woken up, huh?" Said a voice, I looked towards the direction of the voice and it was none other than recovery girl.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Asked recovery girl as she started to get closer to me.

"What happened?" I asked, I looked around the room and no one else was in the room.

"It seems that you've had an asthma attack, do you have any ideas why you would've gotten it?" Asked recovery girl.

I shook my head, I then looked up at the ceiling and started blandly at it.

"You must be wondering where Izuku is. Well, don't worry dear, he just went to the restroom." Said recovery girl as she sent me a warm smile.

I only nodded my head, I knew he was mad right about now and I wasn't looking forward to it.

The door then opened and it revealed Izuku, he looked over at me, but he didn't give me a warm look, but instead an angry one.

"Kukeiko, what in the world happened?!" Yelled Izuku as he walked to my bedside.

My eyes widened as a sudden realization hit me, "I forgot to change my surgical mask..." I said.

"Oh dear..." Mumbled recovery girl.

"What do you mean you forgot to change it?!"

The air was still and the tension was high in Recovery Girl's office. Izuku was looking with worry while she remained silent.

"You were lucky! It could've been much worse! You tell me to not worry, but things like these make me think otherwise."

"*sigh* Yes, you're right. It was my duty to make sure that I changed my mask."

There was another pause.

"I'm afraid Midoriya-kun is right. Here.", said Recovery Girl handing a black choker to Kukeiko.

"It is a medical choker. You'll have to wear it at all times. This choker will send me information about your heart beats, body temperature, breathing patterns, and location. If it shuts off, we will send an ambulance to your last recorded location."

Kukeiko looked into space as the choker was set on her neck. It was cold. As it was set on,a green light started to glow, signaling a stable health state.

"Midoriya Izuku, if you want to know about Kukeiko's health state, visit my office."

"Yes, ma'am.", said Izuku, giving a worried, yet strict look to his sister.

"Remember Kukeiko. Under no circumstance take the choker off- you're supposed to wear it even when showering and sleeping."

"Understood.", said Kukeiko, with a soft and low voice, while staring to the floor.

"Come back tomorrow morning before school starts. Have a nice day!"

"What have I told you?"

"Just shut up already."

"Be happy I haven't told mother. You've ought to take care of yourself."

"I know.", said Kukeiko, her voice becoming deeper. "And I have been taking care of myself. That was just an accident-"

"That could've led to your death."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm. I need some alone time."

"Let me-"

"I can handle myself!", yelled Kukeiko, already fed up with this topic. "You'll see I can take care of myself."


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**_Chapter 6 : An Unexpected Visit_**

There was silence. The only thing filling the room with noise were her tears hitting the floor.

She made Izuku worry again.

"I'm so smart! I had to run to Izuku's dorm, hadn't I?", said Kukeiko, scolding herself.

"No wonder that trigerred my asthma."

She layed on her bed, staring at the white and blank ceiling, tears still running down her face. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She was rather surprised, but got rid of that feeling telling herself that it could be either Izuku or Mei.

The knocking continued.

"Coming!"

She put on her brand new mask and opened.

"Excuse us,are you Midorya Kukeiko?", asked Momo Yayorozu.

"It's her, I'm telling you!", said Ochako Uraraka.

"Woah~ I never knew Izuku had a sister!", exclaimed Ashido.

"We're Izuku's classmates!", said Tsuyu Asui.

Kukeiko remained speechless to their friendly yet unexpected visit.

"Are you doing better? I was so scared!", cried Uraraka.

"Uh... yea! Much better!", still in shock. "Please, come in."

The 4 girls entered the room lightning fast and started inspecting her room.

'What have I got myself into?', asked Kukeiko to herself.

"Your room is so much more different than Izuku's.", remarked Ashido.

"It's so plain. There's only one poster and..."

"You like OVERworld?", asked Jiro who just appeared from behind Momo.

'When did this girl even appear? Am I dreaming?', she thought. But the excitement that came from the fact that she wasn't the only one to like that band completely distracted her.

"My goodness, yes! I'm so happy to meet someone with the same music taste as I! Oh! And have you listened to their newest release? The saxophone adds so much spice making the listener to feel the song!"

All 5 girls were looking at her with scared looks.

"Oh my god! She mutters just like Izuku! Isn't that the most adorable thing?", said Hagakure.

"When did you arrive?!", asked Kukeiko.

"It's interesting to see how different you two are.", added Momo.

Kukeiko's mask hid the light blush.

"What's with all this medicine", asked Tuyu pointing at the big bag of medicine that was on her desk.

'Shit.'

"Is it for your asthma? You had quite a scary trigger earlier. Does this happen often?",asked Uraraka with worry in her voice.

"Uhhhh, it's not only that. I apologise for scaring you. I was being reckless. To skip the details, I have a very weak immune system and, if not kept in check, even a cold can send me to the hospital."

All of the girls' faces switched from excitement to worried.

"B-but don't worry! It's nothing I can't handle! I'm still here, working side by side with Hatsume and being the best version of myself!", said she, with life in her voice.

"No wonder Izuku looks up to you.", said Tsuyu.

Kukeiko was in shock. 'He... does...?'

"*GASP* What's this? What's this?", cried Ashido pointing at the item placed over her bed.

"That's... I can't trust you girls."

"WHAAAAAT?!", exclaimed the girls of 1-A.

Kukeiko giggle went to laughter.

"It's a surprise."

"No fair!", said Ashido.

"Hmph!", pouted Hagakure.

'This is getting tiring.'

"I know you girls would fancy to talk some more but -"

"Which boy do you like?"

"What is your favourite nail polish?"

"Do you know Izuku's crushes?"

"Have you had any crushes?"

Ashido and Hagakure would bury her under a pile of questions.

"I think we shall call it a night. It's pretty late and I bet Kukeiko needs her rest.",intervened Momo.

'Thank goodness! I thought this wouod never end!'

"Awww.. We were getting to the real thing!", scoffed the two.

"Good night! It was nice meeting you!"

And with that the room became once again silent.


	7. Suspicion (01-31 01:06:58)

**_Chapter 7 : Suspicion_**

The day of the U.A. entrance exam has arrived and, after a summer of hellish training, Midoriya Izuku was ready to pass this exam.

"I am so proud of Izuku! My baby will be giving the U.A. entrance exam!", exclaimed Inko,her heart filled with happiness.

"Good luck, bro! Show 'em who's boss!"

"Thanks! I'll do my best! I promise!", said Izuku, his eyes beaming with life and determination.

Izuku left, leaving Inko in tears of happiness.

Though... something was off. Midoriya Izuku... give an U.A. entrance exam? Since when? How? These questions were getting louder in Kukeiko's head.

"Mum, I'll be going for a walk!"

"Honey, wait! Make sure you take your mask and breathalyzer!",said Inko, in a worrysome voice. "And don't stay out too much, alright?"

"I won't. Don't worry!", answered Kukeiko with a wide smile, taking whatever she was given.

"Izuku... entrance exam...

Izuku... entrance exam...

How...

When..

Was I blind?

Have I been working too much?"

She went to the beach, the perfect place for venting down. Best view, best athmosphere, freshest air.

"Levitation? Fire breathing? ...

...

Both?

No. Fire breathing sure is a no-no. That leaves with levitation. But why? Why would he hide it?

And to get past the entrance exam with levitation? Not a strong quirk. The gravitational force would definetely leave him with broken bones and at worst... a broken spine.

And this highschool is a tough one. I should know.. as the support course's examination was a very challenging one. Let alone Hero Course...

If he had a quirk to start with, then why would the doctor say that he has none?"

A crashing wave splashed into her face, leaving her face somewhat wet.

"That's exactly how I feel.

The doctor showed the X-ray of his foot that scientifically proved he was quirkless."

On her way back home, she sees Izuku... with two casts.

"Oh no,", said Kukeiko.

"Yo Mighty Mighty! How did the entrance exam go?"

"I won't pass.", said Izuku with his head facing the ground.

"Jeez! Don't say that! The results haven't been yet made! Stop being so darn pessimistic!", said Kukeiko laughing. "By the way, what happened? You don't quite look in one piece."

"I used my quirk and..."

"And?"

"I overused it and took out a robot that was worth 0 points."

"Pfft! What a smart move! Way to go!"

"Look, I had to! If I hadn't, a girl would've got seriously hurt."

That got Kukeiko's attention.

'He has the mentality of a hero. Too bad his body isn't cooperating.'

"Why would you take out your han-"

" Ignore it,", said Kukeiko, as she coughed blood into the handkerchief. "I've always wanted to ask you though... You never told me you had a quirk."

Silence.

"Mind if you tell me why?"

Izuku was looking to his left, oposite his sister.

'I got him!'

"I clearly remember the many times you'd watch All Might's videos, while crying. You were bullied because you had no quirk and now you have one? You would stay locked in your room, barely interact with anyone else and this summer you were all day, every day outside. Something happened. Why would you get your body prepared now? If you had your quirk from the beginning, wouldn't you be working out and practicing your quirk from long ago?"

Silence was still in between the two.

"I guess I cornered you too fast. Let's start with an easy one. Why did you hide it?"

Kukeiko was now facing Izuku. They were in front of their house, but she was blocking the entrance.

"I...", mumbled Izuku shaking. " I thought you'd get mad."

Kukeiko burst into laughter.

"My God Mighty Junior! Was this the best lie you could come up with?!"

Izuku was now staring at her feet.

"Alright. I'll leave you for now, but don't think I won't find out! It's better you tell me as soon as possible. I'll have my eyes on you. This is too much of a change for me to turn an eye blind to.", said Kukeiko, opening the door for Izuku.

'I couldn't get much out of him, but I bet I wasn't the only one to notice..

We'll see where this is going...'


	8. Transparency

**_Chapter 7 : Transparency_**

For those who don't know, David Shield was All Might's sidekick during his stay in America.

I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the others. I promise to give my best in further chapters!

The news about the villain attack on I-Island spread like wild fire. All of the invited guests were asked to leave the island for security increase and prevention of any further attacks. Thankfully, with the help of Midoriya, All Might, and other 1-A students, the villains were brought down and put in their place.

Kukeiko was at I-Island as well during that time. Unlike others, she wasn't there for the touristic attractions and competitive games, but rather to work with Melissa Shield, David Shield's daughter, on other support items and be tutored by her. This way, she could better perfect her skills for her future babies. She wasn't far from the fighting scene, but thankfully ended up with scratches around her body.

Due to the financial reasons, All Might agreed to take Kukeiko with him and Izuku and safely return them to their home.

"Wow! You were all BAM and SEMMMAAASSHH!, exlaimed Kukeiko.

The two laughed.

"No kidding! It was epic! ... and scary, BUT EPIC!!! I could feel it! Melissa told me more of what happened but it was GOLDEN!"

"It was nothing.", said Izuku, flustered.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding?! If that was nothing to you, you must be a GOD!!"

The children laughed as they were having a rare, but quality bonding time. It has been so long since they last talked like this. All Might gave a warm smile and directed his eyes to Kukeiko. No wonder Izuku was strong. He was in a family full of very strong and independent people.

"So, except for the villain attack, how was your visit at I-Island?", asked All Might.

"A pretty cool one! And tiring. I was working something for Izuku actually. I mean the two of you have the same quirk so I thought going to David Sheild for more information about your old costumes and the materials. It always made me sad that Izuku wouldn't give his best because of his bones breaking so I thought to come up with something to prevent that.", mumbled Kukeiko.

All Might and Izuku were speechless with a surprised look on their faces.

"How did you know of..."

"One for All? Are you kidding?! It's so obvious! You guys clearly have a connection! Izuku getting a quirk, All Might becoming an U.A. teacher around the same time, All Might's sudden shift on attention to Izuku, you fighting side to side, and the almost identical fighting style! What? You thought I was dumb? I told you I'd figure it out! Don't worry! I'll keep my mouth shut about it but you ought to make sure to not make it so darn obvious!"

"I never thought it was so easy to see..", mumbled All Might.

"You really need to be careful. Just because others have less powerful quirks, doesn't mean it won't make them suspect and theorise. And with the internet around... such things spread fast."

All Might, looking with his blue, sunken eyes at Kukeiko, and nodded, the tension from earlier slowly leaving the trio.


	9. What’s This?

**_Chapter 9 : What's This?_**

Having her new baby destroyed at I-Island and the neverending pile of homework awaiting her this week, it was expected that this night would be one of an all-nighter. Kukeiko learned that Hatsume had the same faith so they agreed to meet up at the school library for a night study session. But before she can start work:

"I need to buy more medicine. I'll get scolded by the duo that is Recovery Girl and Izuku if I don't.", reminded Kukeiko to herself.

The clock showed 5:30 pm. She shall better get going as it will get dark soon.

'So I'll need these 5 packs, new masks, a coffee for me and a chocolate bar for Hatsume.

Still... if I'll be going to the store, maybe ask Izuku if he needs anything.'

"Yo Izuku! I'm going to the drugstore for some medicine. Want me to buy anything on the way back?"

"Yes, actually. 2 15kg weights and some new pens if you can."

"Mhm, understood. Still, if I'll be dropping by your dorm, ask your classmates whether they need anything."

"Do you have money for that?", asked Izuku.

"Don't worry! They can give the money back when I drop by!"

"I'll ask them now. Wait a little.

Alright! I've got a pretty long list actually."

Kukeiko laughed.

"It's alright, you know."

"I sent you a text with all you need to buy. We promise to give you the money back!"

"Understood. See ya, Mighty Mighty!"

Izuku laughed nervously.

"I told you not to call me that."

And with that, Kukeiko ended the call bursting with laughter.

At 1-A's building...

"Your rooms are pathetic. They have no taste whatsoever! 1-B has a much better taste than you!", said Monoma in an arrogant manner.

"I don't see how us not having taste in interior design change our performamce as U.A. students.", said Tenya Iida, 1-A's class president.

"Tsch! Admit it 1-A! You are no match to 1-B! We may be behind, but we will be ahead of you! 1-B will-"

"Good evening 1-A! I'm here to drop whatever you have asked me to buy. I apologise if I interrupted you guys!", said Kukeiko in her usual cheery voice.

"No, you haven't. We were just talking about how cool the dorm rooms look like.", added Monoma, facing Kukeiko.

"How nice! Anyway, Kirishima, Izuku, Sero, Ashido, and Uraraka, I'll be leaving them here."

As the others were giving the money to Kukeiko for buying their necessities, some couldn't just shake off the sudden change in Monoma's voice.

"What was that?", asked Kaminari, slightly hitting Monoma with his elbow.

He said nothing, but rather gave a smirk. As Kukeiko left the building, everyone looked at Monoma.

"That was unexpected...",mumbled Izuku.

"Could it be..."

"Monoma has a crush on Izuku's sister?!", yelled Ashido in excitement as Hagakure was squeeling.

"Hmph! Of course you would think that! What could I expect from 1-A?", he said, looking the other way, but on his usual tone. "Whatever, I'll call this a night. Got to be prepared for tomorrow unlike you!"

And with that, he left.

"Yup. He's head over heels for Midoriya-chan.", said some of 1-A's students in unison.

"But haven't you looked at her?! She has the body of a goddess!", exclaimed Mineta.

"And she's perfect girlfriend material too!", added Kaminari.

"I'd rather you not talk about this when I'm around.", said Izuku, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"It's starting to get late. Everyone, head off to sleep! We've got to have enough rest for tomorrow's classes!", said Iida.

'Hmm. Monoma has a crush on her... This'll be interesting. I bet I'll have to give some advice sooner or later,' chuckled Izuku as he fell asleep.


	10. Raw Strength

**_Chapter 10 : Raw Strength_**

"Midoriya Izuku! Who is Midoriya Izuku?", yelled Hatsume as soon as she entered 1-A's classroom.

"Here! Did something happen?", asked Izuku, who was expecting bad news about his sister.

"Nope. Not at all! Here! Kukeiko told me to give this to you.", said Hatsume, giving the boy a red bracelet with a rubber-like material.

"It's one of her most impressive babies! She even worked on the blueprints with David Shield's daughter!"

"Melissa Shield... I can't believe she'd remake it... And Melissa, they worked on this together? No wonder she was upset when it got destroyed.

Wait wait wait! Where are you going?!"

"To my classroom. Next period will start soon. Tell me what you think of it!", said Hatsume, leaving the class in a hurry.

"Hold on hold on hold on!", started Ashido. "Isn't that the same thing that we saw back in her room?"

"Indeed it is!"

"That's so cute! She thought about you and made a support item perfect for your quirk!", added Ochako.

"This explains why she said that she couldn't trust us. She must have thought that we would tell Izuku of her gift.", explained Momo.

"Yea yea but I thought she was joking. She even said it on a sarcastic tone!"

"If that was sarcasm to you, then, by that logic, she always is.", said Izuku.

Izuku pressed the black button equipped on the bracelet, it extending to an arm's length arm shield.

"This one's more comfortable, elastic, and seems much more resistant. This must be the updated version of the original. The material that makes up the shield is unseen of. Flexible... soft.. yet resistant.", said the boy as he carefully examined the item given to him.

'I've got to thank her sometime. This'll definitely help me with my Full Cowling so I can use it over 5% without having my bones broken.'

The others were oohing and aahing and-

"The bell has rung! Get back to your respective seats!", informed Iida.

"You have a very good sister.", said Shoto Todoroki assisting Izuku to 1-H's classroom.

Izuku giggled blushing. "Thanks!"

The two entered the classroom. The students were grouped into little groups of 2-3 talking about whatever. It was so much calmer and quieter than the other classes he'd visited, and even more organized. But... 18 students...

"Have you seen Kukeiko?", Izuku asked one of the students.

"No, I haven't. She didn't come to classes at all."

'This wasn't good news.'

"How about Mei Hatsume? Have you seen her?"

"She must be at her workshop!", another one chimed in.

"Thanks a lot! Todoroki-kun , there's no need in following me."

Despite the two being friends for little, Shoto knew this was Izuku's way of saying 'Leave me alone for a while.'

"Alright. See you back at the dorms."

Izuku nodded and headed running to Mei's workshop. He had this feeling that Kukeiko wasn't alright. What if she got ill again? No. She promised to take care if herself. She's one to work very hard and not give up. She definetely is one who takes care of herself. It's just...

The doors opened suddenly, startling Mei who was working on another baby.

"Where's Kukeiko?"

"She's doing extra work with Sensei. She'll be busy all day."

Izuku sighed.

"You know, I think that you're a little too overprotective.", said Mei.

"Huh?"

"I know she has an illness and that her immune system is weak, but she's capable of everything you are. She just made one of the most impressive babies 1-H has seen. I think that should be enough to tell you she's more than what she seems. Don't be like her classmates. Kukeiko told me so many amazing things about you and she clearly cares about you, but she also trusts you. Where's your trust in her?"

"I apologise. I'm just afraid she'll get hurt. I don't want to see her suffering..."

"And so is she. But she knows you'll get back on your feet with every failure."

Those words cut deep. He never though that... he went that far to not be able to see her as a normal person, but as a disabled. He had to fix that.

"I'm sorry for my wrong doing! I'll promise to treat her better and not let her weaknesses define her!", said Izuku, on the verge of tears.

"There's no use telling me that."

"Huh?"

"I'm not Kukeiko."


	11. Go, Heroes!

**_Chapter 11 : Go, Heroes!_**

"And so is she. But she knows you'll get back on your feet with every failure."

"There's no use in telling me.

I'm not Kukeiko."

Mei's words were echoing in Izuku's head. It has been a week since the last time the two siblings talked. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that his behaviour wasn't a healthy one.

'Maybe leaving her alone will be better as I'll give her the space and quiet she needs.'

It was another Monday, and all 1-A students knew that this ought to be rough...

"Come on. We'll be taking the bus from the front of the school to Ground Beta. Get your hero costumes and hurry your way to the bus."

... and they were right.

"What will we be doing today?", asked Tsuyu.

"Maybe a fight between different students?", said Ochako.

"Maaaan, this'll be one long day~", groaned Ashido.

"Quiet down. You'll see.", said Aizawa, tired of their moaning.

"What's this? What's this? Class 1-A's here too?"

Yes. It seemed so. In front of Ground Beta, both 1-A and 1-B were there in their hero costumes.

"In the 2 hours we'll be giving you, you are supposed to take down one robot that's attacking the surrounding buildings.", started Aizawa.

"You will be working in teams of 4 -2 from 1-A, 2 from 1-B- to defeat the robot without destroying surrounding buildings.", continued Vlad.

"That sounds easy!", said Kaminari in relief.

And so it begun.

The first team: Midoriya Izuku,Sero Hanta,Monoma Neito, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

They were let to roam around the "city" and spot the robot.

"Since it's the 4 of us, it shouldn't be hard.", said Monoma

"That's the thing. It was always two of us, not four. This means that whatever we'll be against is stronger than the others."

"What are we waiting for? Let's search for it and tale it down!", exclaimed Tetsutestu.

"Sero and I will go above the buildings and the two of you search the ground. This'll make things faster.", said Monoma on a calmer and lower voice than his usual one while tapping Sero on the shoulder.

The tape like substance from Sero's elbows sprung from Monoma's and the two were sent flying leaving Midoriya and Tetsutetsu to scout the ground.

It appeared that it didn't take much for the fabulous robot to appear. Rather, it was as if it was looking for them. It looked much smaller than the ones from the entrance exam and it was red.

"Look at this pipsqueak! We'll get this one done in no time!"

With that said, Tetsutetsu activated his quirk and went head on to the robot. His hand turned to steel and went full speed towards the target, but instead his hand stopped and the robot sent out numerous bombs that covered the whole scene with black smoke.

Tetsutetsu was now down, unconscious, and the target remained still, without a scratch.

This is when Monoma and Sero jumped onto the target, and released tape to stick it in one place. Midoriya activated his Full Cowling at 5% and jumped to the robot to give it the last hit it needed to crumble.

But... things didn't go their way, not this time...

The robot changed it's course and headed to the buildings destroying them one by one. Midoriya, not having time to react, ran into Sero, and bumped each other.

"That's it!"

Said a voice.

"Your time has run out. The current team shall leave.

Next!"

'What do you mean the time ran out? So quickly? ' , said Midoriya, furstrated for not being able to pass.

And he wasn't the only one.

That test was a failure, to all. It was a surprise to see that neither Todoroki, nor Bakugo were able to take down the robot without destroying all buildings that were around. The class today was a mess. Some were complaining how hard it was, while others were staring to the floor, in disappointment. There was tension in both 1-A and 1-B.

'A robot whose initial target was us, and then by the end changed it radically to destroying all of it's surroundings. It was clearly strong as it was able to resist Tetsutetsu's attack flawlessly and outstand Sero's tape. It was full of surprise attacks as it was stored with bombs, smoke bombs, and, from what I heard from the others, a gas that makes you faint at a single breath. But it must have had a weakness... It was small in size. An effective way to weaken it would have been a hit at it's "ligaments". It would have definetely gotten either weaker or slower.', thought Izuku to himself.

Aizawa entered te classroom. It was quiet. Most were facing down, but the braver ones looked Aizawa in the eyes, which were filled with disappointment.

"From yesterday's exercise, none of you were able to pass. You got ahead of yourselves and let it's small size fool you. Because of your poor performance, training will become three times more intense than before. I will expect all of you to wake up in the meantime."

With those said, Aizawa left the silent, yet shaken classroom.

1-B wasn't doing any better. They were scolded by Vlad King, their homeroom teacher, for their low performance and got a similar punishment.

"Who made that damn robot?", asked one of 1-B's students in annoyance.

"Must have been Mei. She's known to make robots made to fight against villains."

"That was one strong robot! Good it was just an exercise and not the real deal.", said Kendo, in relief.

In class 1-A...

"We're doomed!", yelled Kaminari.

"But could we have defeated that thing?! It looked like it had no weakness! And it went directky for the buildings!", said Hagakure.

"We could've. But we all were ahead of ourselves. Looking back on it, it wouldn't have been that hard, but it's small size tricked us.", mumbled Izuku, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Bakugo seemed more upset than usual, but rather quiet. He was amongst the ones who looked down.

"Well, we'll make up our failure in future training!", said Kirishima, hoping to cheer up the class. Instead, he got a low, sarcastic "yayyy" from the majority.


	12. Behind The Scenes

**_Chapter 12 : Behind the Scenes_**

Higari Majima (Power Loader), Hatsume and Kukeiko's sensei, together with Hatsume were looking at the huge and complicated blueprints of a robot that was handed to them. Hatsume already was excited to get working on bringing the blueprints to life, while Majima was inspecting the piece of paper. Sensei then looked up at Kukeiko, whose eyes glimmed with determination.

"Are you sure about this? This is not easy at all and it'll take us a good month or even more."

"Yes! I am! This are designed to be stronger than the entrance exam robots and could be used either as a way to supply the pro heroes, or as a way students can pratice with a harder, more challenging dummy."

"Alright then. Tomorrow we'll start to work. I need you two to show up at least 4 hours every day after school. Do you agree?"

"Yes, sensei!", said Kukuiko and Hatsume in unison.

That night was another long one as, because of the big amount of time dedicated for the construction of the robot, she was behind with the other subjects and had to catch up.

She had her chocolate in one hand, her pen in the other. She was minding her own business, working on her assignments until, a drop of sweat drops on her notebook.

'Sweat? How come? I'm not warm...'

But her body said otherwise. She was sweating heavily. Her body was hot.

She stopped from working and descided to make herself a cup of tea and then go have a warm bath. She went downstairs wearing her hoodie, and leggings. Her body was continuously sweating and her head was hotter than ever.

'Maybe it's time to take a break after all... Mmm but this sweet lemon tea shall do the trick!'

The relaxing music in her ears and warm tea really made everything better. She was still heavily sweating, but her head stopped hurting.

"Oi! Y'alright?", asked Akihiro, a classmate of her's.

"Yea... Just got a small fever. Don't worry, after this tea and a hot bath, I'll be good as new!", answered Kukeiko with a smile.

"Aha, understood. I was a little worried because of your red face."

"I bet tomorrow I'll feel better."

"Anyway, do you have time tomorrow for a game match?", asked Akihiro.

"Sorry bro. I've got a lot of work. Maybe sometime else."

"Yes! Got it! Work first! Welp, get better!", said he with a thumbs up.

The night was a restless one and couldn't sleep properly. She didn't really know why, but she knew that one of the reasons was the bed. It didn't feel like hers.

'Maybe I'm hallucinating. This fever is really getting the best of me.'

But the fever overwhelmed her, so she sat up in her bed that ended up being in Recovery Girl's office.

"Don't worry, dearie. Take this and try to get some sleep."

Kukeiko's mind and vision was still blurry so she did as asked, laid back in bed, and closed her eyes. She felt how an ice cold towel was placed on her forehead. It felt like a wave of calm and relied crashed into her. She couldn't feel her forehead anymore and so she burried herself under the blanket, shivering in cold.

She didn't go to classes that day, but recovered till afternoon, so she went straight for the workshop. Hatsume and her were working like little robots themselves while Power Loader told them the instructions to building the machinery properly.

"I don't think the smoke bombs are necessary."

"Why not? These guys can block the vision of the oponent and give them a surprise attack!", said Kukeiko.

"Hmm... I'll think about it. Until then, go get yourself a napkin. Your nose is bleeding."

"Yes, sir!", said the girl while reaching out for the tissues from her pockets.

'This'll be one of the best robots U.A. has seen!', Kukeiko told herself, with a wide grin on her face.


	13. Code Red

**_Chapter 13 : Code Red_**

Another day, another challenge. The robot's progress was going very well and smooth and it was expected to be finshed by the end of the week, much faster than initially planned.

"Never underestimate our power!", said Kukeiko in a loud childish manner.

It was break time for the two girls. Mei was enjoying her chocolate bar, while Kukeiko was browsing through her songs, preparing the next playlist for work.

"I wonder what this will be used for.", said Kukeiko.

"I'm expecting the school to use it to train those from the Hero Department."

"Man, it'll sure be a challenge to them."

"I wonder who'll pass."

"What time was it again?", asked Kukeiko.

"It's around 7:30 p.m."

"I'll have to go."

"Now? You would normally stay 'till 8:30. Have more homework?"

"It's not about the homework. I can handle it. I'm going babysitting."

"Really? You don't look like one."

Kukeiko then turned to Mei in a dramatic, yet funny way and looked at her in the eye while putting her fists on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?", said with a raised eyebrow while laughing.

Mei laughed out loud and watched as Kukeiko gathered her stuff and calmly exited the workshop.

"Make sure you don't get carried away and forget to sleep.", she reminded Mei.

The tall girl with long wavy green hair, slim figure, pale skin arrived at the front door of the house.

"Good evening!"

"Thank goodness you're here! We really do need the help and we thank you for agreeing to look after our child.", said the mother, a short chubby woman with rost cheeks and brown hair with white spots.

"Don't worry. I've been doing this for a while now. I know how to deal with most children."

"We're so glad to hear this! This is the paper with all of the things you need to know about Alex. She tends to be rather noisy and easily cries. If she does, give her her plushie and pacifier. You can use the house however you please. So if you want to make yourself a coffee or want to cook something for yourself, you have our permission."

"Thank you. Please calm down and relax. If I'm having problems or something bad happens, I'll sure call you. When will you return?"

"We'll return around midnight if that's alright with you.", said the father, in a deep, yet calm voice.

"Yup!"

Alex, the child she had to look after, was a surprisingly easy child to handle. She did everything she was told to and was always laying on the floor watching the T.V.

After putting the child to sleep, she made herself some green tea and continue the schoolwork she had started that day.

**10:46 p.m.**

That's when it started again. The headache. The life-draininf headache, and the sweat. And now, it was cold. She was trembling. She checked the temperature inside the house and it was rather high.

"Just take your medicine and a 15 minute nap. It might help calm down the symptoms until I can visit Recovery Girl."

She was laying on the couch and was awoken by the phone ringing. Everything was worse. She felt like something was pressing down her chest. It was getting harder to breath. She was able to answer the phone.

"Kukeiko, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty bad. I feel very bad. I don't know what's going on..."

"Don't worry. We're on our way."

"Way...?", her voice becoming weaker and weaker.

"We got an emergency."

"What?"

"Your body temperature is very high. It's going to get bad if we leave you."

"But the baby... I need to take care for the baby."

"We'll announce the parents. They will understand."

And with that, she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier and her chest tighter and tighter.


	14. Worry and Excitement

**_Chapter 14 : Worry and Excitement_**

A day has passed and she was still sleeping. A single bed and a chair. And in that chair sat Monoma, trembling.

He looked at Kukeiko's face, which was red. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad and she would recover in about 2 weeks. But the silence, especially coming from her was unnerving. Normally, if you were to be in the same room with her, her laughter would've

brightened your day instantaneously... like the sun. Even in trouble, even when she's deep down in a pit of doubt, she still smiles and laughs as if it was no big deal for her.

But now there was silence.

Just silence.

"She's strong. I've seen her before. She is strong."

He continued to tremble.

"Why am I so worried? Why am I trembling? I should be smilling! It's something Kukeiko would do."

A soft, yet trembling smile appeared on the boy's face.

"You'll see, Midoriya! I'll do it! And tomorrow, at the license exam, I'll do my very best! You'll see! Continue being strong Midoriya...", said Monoma, holding her cold hand tears slowly starting to form.

Kukeiko was still in bed, eyes closed, with red, burning face, cheeks and lips. Even her choker was now glowing red.

"I'll become the greatest hero I can ever be. I promise."

'Man up!', said Monoma to himself while wiping his tears.

He took a deep breath and exited the room, trying his best to act like his normal self.

At the same time, Izuku was working out intensely for the next day: the hero license exam. Actually, everyone was. All students around Japan who have been aspiring to be heroes were working exeptionally hard. They all had to pass this exam as it'll help them be a step closer to their dream. Some had the option to watch the exam progress. Midnight Sensei recommended the Support Heroes to watch the license exam unravel so it might help us come up with ideas to help others with our inventions. Sadly, most of 1-H's students were so over themselves thinking that they don't need inspiration from those heroes. Only Akihiro, Mei, and Kukeiko planned on coming there.

"Good morning, Hatsume! I heard Kukeiko felt ill again, huh?", said Akihiro.

"Yea, that's right... Heard that the flu got her well.", said Mei in a very calm manner.

"How can you not worry?! I never know whether she'll wake up or not."

"You and Izuku! Jeez, you really don't trust her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever. I'm calm because I know she'll come back."

"What do you mean?!", repeated Akihiro in a louder voice.

But Mei was just ingnoring the boy.

"You know I'm still here!"

No response.

Akihiro was getting all fed-up with Mei's silent treatment so he pouted and went to his classroom.

In Recovery Girl's office, was Kukeiko. She woke up and felt like she had slept for 100 years. She felt so full of energy. When she sat up, it felt like her equillibrium was messed up for good. She went back in her bed. Kukeiko was still cold, but other than that she felt perfectly fine.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!", laughed Recovery Girl.

It was evening.

"Haha, good morning."

She gave her a bag of medicine.

"Your immune system is getting stronger by the day! But you still need to take these pills to fight off the flu. As long as you wear thick clothing, eat warm food and take the medicine, you'll be alright in about 2 weeks.", said Recovery Girl optimistically.

"And how thick should I be dressed? As I can see here, it's very warm.", said Kukeiko as she was scrolling through her phone.

"You should at something long-sleeved and something to cover your throat."

"...mmmmoke...", groaned the girl.

She exited, wishing the sweet lady a good afternoon and headed for her dorm. She looked up at the sky... and then over to the horizon.

'Let's see the heroes in action!', with a grin growing on her lips.


	15. Before the Exam

**_Chapter 15 : Before the Exam_**

Today was the day. The License Exam day. Every one was filled with all sorts of emotions ranging from anxiety to excitement.

"Man, I can't wait to see you up there!", said Kukeiko in a cheery way.

She was with Izuku in his room. She knew how big this day was to him and the rest so she decided to pay him a visit. Izuku was putting on his hero costume.

"I'm sorry for before."

"You shouldn't feel sorry for getting sick."

"I meant that I'm sorry for not believing you'd ever be a hero.", said Kukeiko laughing.

Her voice was shaking although she was laughing.

"Don't say that..."

"Neither mum nor I believed in you. I know that your quirk is from All Might, but I shouldn't have given up on you. I have never thought I'll get to watch you take the License Exam."

Her cheery face was long gone. She was looking down at Izuku's feet, then looked at him in the eyes and started crying. Izuku was startled to see Kukeiko act this way. She was never really the one to be emotional and even though they shared a room, tears were something that were almost unseen of. This must've been the reason why she has adapted the overly cheery persona. Before, yes, she was optimistic, but she mostly kept a poker face and had laughing outbursts only here and there, or, when no one else in the room was smilling. But... we all cry from time to time.

"I'm sorry for saying these right before the damn exam!", chuckled Kukeiko still crying.

"Ah!D-Don't worry! This won't affect my performance at the exam! Really, it's oke..."

"Just do your best and beyond at that exam! I'll be watching!"

"Sure!... wait what?! You can watch?!", said Izuku as he flinched.

"Midnight-sensei told us it would be better to watch the exam unravel not only because it's entertaining and a way to take a break, but also to get ideas for future support items. Items that can boost quirks or outright mimic them!"

"Makes sense..."

"But don't worry. I won't be cheering or anything. I'll let you focus. We are not allowed to be a distraction."

"Understood."

"Welp, I'll be walking around my dorm. Maybe read for a while."

"I wanted to tell you. Kendo-chan, class 1-B's president, told me that she has seen Monoma coming from the room you were being nursed in."

"Mhm... Did she ask you to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks! Good luck, Mighty Jr.!", said Kukeiko, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!", said Izuku giving his sister a confident smile.

She went outside and towards 1-B's dorm which wasn't very far away.

'So Monoma visited. It was that boy whom I saw at 1-A's dorm a while ago. Poor boy... I mustn't have been looking good. I hope he's alright. Anyways, we still have three hours so one more hour left to talk with him. Hopefully I can find him in the dorm.'

She was walking through admiring the green grass, the tall, slow moving trees, the ambient sound of the leaves throughout the wind and the chirping of birds. Kukeiko than remembered Izuku's smile. That confident smile. She was so happy, starting to hop and smilling till her ears.

'He'll be a true hero!'

The girl was now at 1-B's gigantic front doors. She pressed the doorbell. It didn't take long for the doors to be opened by none other than Monoma himself.

"Good morning, Monoma-kun!", said Kukeiko with a soft voice and smile.

The boy's face immediately lighted up.

"Midoriya-chan! You're alright!" and went forward to hugging the girl.

Kukeiko hugged him back saying

"Man, you were really worried, huh?"

He let go of her, still very excited and happy.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been told you visited me while I was ill and weren't looking so good. Immediately realised that you were worried and came here to make you feel better! Especially that today it's the License Exam! It would be a shame if you came to the exam without a good mood!"

Monoma's face softened.

"So I see this is your hero outfit, right? What's your quirk?"

"Copy. I can copy someone's quirk if I touch them and can use it for only 8 minutes.", he said regaining the confidence that was usually heard in his voice.

"Woah... so cool... and your hero outfit is really classy. I like it!"

Monoma smirked at this remark.

"Talking about fashion, aren't you warm?", he said while pointing at her sweatshirt and scarf.

"I am! But Recovery Girl told me I had to wear warm clothes so I can heal faster without using as much medicine."

"Understood."

"I'm going to go now. Good luck at the exam! I'll be keeping my fingers crossed!

Plus Ultra!", exclaimed Kukeiko throwing a peace sign high into the sky.

It was rather strange as everyone would raise their fist... not a peace sign. She was one of a kind.

After so many hours of nursing, visiting the boys and walking around, she finally arrived to her dorm.

'Just pick the essentials. Your book, first aid kit, a notebook and a pen. Oh! And my headphones. A must-have!'

"You're well!", exclaimed Akihiro while giving Kukeiko a firm and strong handshake.

'How long have I been out? Everyone's just hella worried.'

"Nice to see you too, buddy! Are you excited for the License Exam? How many of us will come?"

"Actually, it'll be only you, Hatsume-chan, and I."

"What about the rest?"

"They said they have more importanting things to do."

Kukeiko pouted at this. It was expected as the attendance at the exam was optional, but she was indeed hoping more from her dear classmates.

Akihiro started laughing all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I love the sweater!", pointing at her baby blue sweater that said "Smile!". Kukeiko started laughing as well.

"Well it sure works! It totally made you smile!"

The two were walking together towards the minibus. Mei was already inside dead asleep. The ride to the exam centre took about 30 min in which Kukeiko listened to music, Akihiro played on his game console and Mei still sleeping like a baby. Accompanied by Midnight, the three students wondered around, talking to students from other schools and admiring their surroundings. At some point, Kukeiko noticed a girl staring at her for a while now. She had blonde hair and puffy lips and she wouldn't take her eyes from her. That was akward. After 5 min, the 2nd year student finally looked away from her.

'What's wrong with her? Was it my heavy clothing on this hot day that made her stare like that?'

Sensei took the trio aside and gave them a paper which told them the seats they were allowed to ocupy.

"Please don't wonder off on your own. Go to your seats and stay there. You're obedient students so I expect you will respect these rules, alright?"

"Yes!", said the three in unison and went on their way to the humongous stadium.

"Wait, why is there a cube in the middle?", asked Mei, filled with confusion.

She got no response. The three budies were staring at the cube...

"What in the world is that?"

"Look guys, we can wait another 30 min and we'll see!"

"30 minutes?! We're not waiting that long."

"Sensei asked us to follow a very simple rule: stay in our seats. It's not hard at all. We don't want to get in trouble, do we?"

Mei and Akihiro got bad in the seats pouting with disappointment.

They really were curious, but so was she. If there's a cube, just laying in the middle of the exam camp that was filled with landscapes, buildings and so many others. This will be one tough exam.


	16. The License Exam

**_Chapter 16 : License Exam_**

The cube just sat there, in the middle of the exam camp, leaving Kukeiko, Akihiro and Mei confused.

What was it?

What was it doing there?

And most importantly:

What was it going to do?

U.A. is known to be filled with surprises, so anything was possible here.

"Some sort of robot?"

"Wouldn't that be too big to be a robot? It'll crush them all with one hit."

"But remember the entrance exam robot that was worth 0 points: that was huge to say so myself."

"But not as big as this..."

The three stared to the cube and at some point they heard muffled sounds coming from it's inside.

"Huh?"

Before they could mutter any other word, the cube started to open and reveal the tens of potential heroes that were packed inside. Their jaw dropped.

"Go, heroes!"

And the group of students that were once all packed in one cube were going in groups of two or more in different directions. Everything was moving so fast. The trio's seats started to shake as many were already using their quirk hardcore.

"Oh! So that explains the noises!", said Kukeiko lightheartedly.

Mei and Akihiro slowly turned their heads toward her and with blank stares said:

"Is that all you've got to say?"

Mei immediately grabbed her bag and gave the other two binoculars.

"If we want to learn as much as we can, we need to know what's going on in there in detail.", said Mei.

"But what about-", started Akihiro.

"Quirk.", interrupted Kukeiko, giving the boy an unimpressed look.

His face immediately turned red in embarrasement as he had completely forgotten about Mei's quirk, which is Zoom.

"So what are they doing?", asked Kukeiko, as she was looking through the binoculars trying to figure out the goal of the exam.

After some time, the girl spotted a huge group that formed a circle, kinda like a bubble. She zoomed in with her binoculars and immediately recognised them.

"There. U.A.", said Kukeiko pointing towards the group.

A closer look and then it clicked.

"I got it!"

Mei and Akihiro took their eyes from the exam and looked at Kukeiko, waiting for an answer.

"Look.

They are all wearing a little something on different parts of their body..."

"... the vulnerable parts of their body.", completed Mei.

"And those balls that they throw at each other.

It's like dodgeball.", added Akihiro.

"Which means that, in order to pass the exam, they have to touch those balls to those little things attached to their bodies.", finished Mei.

"Sounds easy enough.", said Akihiro.

"I'll have to disagree. If it were so easy, then many would have already passed."

Half an hour passed and everything was still tense. No one passed yet.

"Eh? Really? No one passed? Not even one?", said a tired and deep voice, most likely the exam coordinator.

Everything was still going pretty fast and hardcore. For the moment, the most visible side of the field was empty as it was expected for most to hide and attack from behind. But that girl...

"Everything alright?", said Akihiro, breaking the silence between the three.

"That girl... there was a girl before the exam who stared at me."

"And?"

"And she's doing nothing."

"... What do you mean by that?"

"Where is this girl you're talking about?", interrupted Mei.

"You can see her hiding between some boulders. But all this time, she went on the defensive. She had so many opportunities to strike. But she'd just ignore her opponents. It's like she's looking for something."

"Maybe someone?", insinuated the young boy.

"It's just weird."

And out of nowhere, a beeping sound was heard.

"What happened? What happened?", asked Mei excitedly looking around the arena.

"Nothing. My alarm went off.", said Kukeiko, pointing at her necklace that had two lights glowing: orange and red.

"I'll be away for no more than 30 min-"

"You'll miss the whole thing!"

"Then film everything with your phone then!"

"I will!"

"Thanks!"

"Why do you guys have to yell?", said Mei with a tired face.

"No reason!"

Just as she got off her seat, she heard that same voice again, announcing that someone finally passed. And as she was walking to the bus for medical aid, she could hear as more and more and more starting to pass.

'C'mon Izuku. C'mon boy... You can do this... I'll hear your name in no time. Go Plus Ultra like you promised yourself!'


	17. Fear

**_Chapter 17 : Fear_**

Kukeiko walked nervously toward the van from where she'd get her medical treatment. Unfortunately, as her health is deteriorating by the day, her treatment gets more 'intensive'. From pills to shots, once every 6 hours to every 3 hours.

As brave and reckless as she was known to be, there was one part of the medical care routine that terified her : the shots. Normally, they were given to the pacient to take it themselves, but as Kukeiko was more than terified of needles, Recovery Girl would give them for her - and it was torture.

Everyday, she had to squeeze a squeeky toy in the opposite hand and count till 20 out loud. After many attempts, this ended up to be Kukeiko's way of taking the shots without there being a hassle. Though, it was sad for Recovery Girl to see the girl cry and shake so many times a day.

"There you go, missy!", said the elderly hero in a cheery and sweet voice, as she put a colourful bandage over where she had the shot, just as Kukeiko liked.

The girl inhaled, whiped her tears, and put on a smile.

"Thank you again for nursing me, Recovery Girl! Have a wonderful day! We shall see again in three hours!"

The woman watched as the lively angel went out the door. Too bad that angel wouldn't be able to live till the end like most, and her story to be shorter than all. But now it's too early. Maybe it was best to announce the girl about it after two months.

But little did the hero know that Kukeiko knew about it. It was obvious at this point. She knew she wouldn't get to be an adult in this lifetime.

"Jeez! Stop thinking about it! You'll live until after 18, so calm the fuck down! I've got to examine the License Exam. Nothing else. And don't you fucking dare to cry. Wait till night.", she muttered to herself.

"Yo! You're back!", said Akihiro lively.

"How much did I miss?"

"Not much, actually. Thus far only those from the other highschools passed."

"Neiko Monoma", said the voice again.

"And Neiko Monoma. The first name to hear from U.A."

'Monoma-kun...'

"No one from 1-A?"

"Nope.", said Mei. "But the girl you had mentioned before started to attack Izuku. She seems to have a transformation quirk.She also remained with no clothes once she transformed into her real form."

Kukeiko stood speechless and her mind went blank. Her eyes were staring into space as she was able to hear the static noise of a T.V. in her ears.

"Hanta Sero

Tsuyu Asui

Izuku Midoriya

Ochako Uraraka"

And so it went on. A waterfall of names started to pour out of the tired coordinator's mouth, all from U.A..

"Awww, don't cry~", said Akihiro in a joking manner while patting Kukeiko on the back.

"I'm so proud."

Mei looked at the freckled girl and smiled.

"This is just the first part of the exam. They have another one and from what I read, it's one in which the heroes are supposed to save civilians. Depending on how well they achieve this, the more points they'll recieve."

"Mhm. Sounds interesting! This might be where the differences between the good and the best will come out!", said Akihiro.

"Midoriya!"

"Yes!", said the girl in a loud voice as the sudden appearance of the Pro Hero, Midnight, scared her.

"Come with me. I need you for something."

The girl looked at both Mei and Akihiro and then followed their homeroom teacher outside the arena.

'What did I do? Did something bad happen? Is it about my health? I hope it's not about my health. I don't want it to be. But maybe it's good news!'

Kukeiko continued staring at the ground as she was walking in Midnight's direction, until she disapeared. She remained dead in her tracks and started to look around for the hero.

"How wonderful!", she scoffed in furstration.

"How wonderful indeed", said Midnight as she came from behind and imobilised her, one hand holding the student's arms and the other covering her mouth.

"Isn't that right, Kukeiko Midoriya?"

Not being able to move nor talk, Kukeiko stood frozen as the hero started acting in a very unsettling way.

"Midoriya... What a beautiful name! I love that name! Oh! You remind me of him!I wonder if you taste like him."

"That's enough."

Said Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the villains, as he walked from a darkened corner.

"Let her go."

Her mind was all over the place. Her voice was gone, but her eyes were perfectly describing the fear. Midnight, or rather, whoever was holding her let go. Kukeiko didn't move and remained frozen in the same exact spot.

'This is not going well. Why did I freeze? No. Why aren't they attacking? I am weak as thin glass. They could've knocked me out without effort so what will they do? What's their plan?'

"Don't worry little one. We won't hurt you... yet. We're here to just talk.", said the blue haired guy who had decaying hands all over his body except for his face.

'Is... is... is he..'

Tomura let out a chuckle as an unusually and unsettling soft smile appeared on his cracked dry lips.

"We've been watching you and, to be frank, you're quite impressive."

Kukeiko slowly started to back up, step by step.

"We've also noticed you're quite the social one. We really wanted to meet you in private, but never got the opportunity."

She bumped into someone.

"Of course, your friends would get worried if you disappeared all of a sudden."

She looked up.

"So we'll have a longer tea party sometime else. As for now, we'll just take a little something from you."

"You're not going anywhere", said a black haired guy with sky blue eyes and scars all over his face and under his eyes as he hold Kukeiko's sweater up as a needle was immediately stabbed into her body, sucking the blood from her already frail body with high speed.

"Wait

Didn't you say you were going to go to your dorm?"

Kukeiko woke up standing up in front of Mei and Akihiro.

"What?"

"What?", said the two in unison.

Kukeiko stared into space only to immediately gasp and turn around to mutter to herself and frantically started walk back and forth.

"Are you oke?", asked

The girl breathed in and out.

And checked under her sweater and she felt the bandages.

That wasn't a nightmare. And with that realisation, she started shaking.

"I don't feel so well. I'll go for now. Please don't come after me."

And with that she left.

"Kukeiko...", said Akihiro worringly.

Mei looked as she vanished. She left everything here. She has a tendancy to crack her persona, but that should have been serious.

'I'd better go after her some time later.', thought Mei to herself.


	18. Overcoming Shame

**_Chapter 18 : Overcoming Shame_**

Kukeiko was behind the minibus that got them to the arena. Trembling and cold as ice with fear crawling underneath her skin, she could feel the pieces of her persona fall, crashing onto the ground. Mei was there, worringly on the inside, yet reassuring on the outside, holding her shoulders.

"Breath in... and breath out... There you go... and in... and out..."

"In... and out...", started Kukeiko with short breaths.

"And one more time.

Breathe in... and breath out"

"It's oke. I'm oke. I'm calm.", said Kukeiko, even though her shaking voice and body said otherwise.

Kukeiko was looking downwards, her eyes releasing a waterfall of undescribable fear.

"Hey", said Mei, grabbing the girl's head and making eye contact.

"You're going to be alright. You are safe here. I promise.", then hugging her.

Kukeiko was silent for a little and then chuckled. Her chuckles became a laughter.

"If you say so, then I believe you."

"How about we go home? I think we've seen enough and you definitely need some sleep."

"Yeah... sounds good."

The exam continued...

"Awww, we're going now?! Man! What a bummer!"

"We've seen enough anyways. Besides, Kukeiko is feeling nauseous.", said Mei.

"But I don't wanna~"

"Fine. Then stay here and have fun."

"..."

"..."

"HEY HEY HEY HEY

WAIT FOR ME!"

And so it went. The students were waiting inside the minibus for their homeroom teacher to arrive, but instead arrived Vlad. Kukeiko held Mei's arm.

"Something intervened and I'll be getting you back at the dorms.", said the man with a thick voice.

Kukeiko's face slightly changed for a second.

A couple of hours passed and the exam concluded. The minority were able to pass the exam and were rewarded with their Hero License. But for the licenses to be given, the heroes had to wait for two days. All students of 1-A, excluding Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo, passed the exam and were waiting for their licenses to arrive.

"Hey Deku! Where are you going?", said the bubbly Ochako

"I'm going to check up on Kukeiko."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure. I guess she won't mind."

"Kukeiko you say? Ribbit. May I come to?"

Back in the girl's room...

"It's oke to feel this way-"

"Oke?! It's not. I did nothing! I didn't resist! I was just a plain coward."

"Others would have done nothing different."

"No! They wouldn't! They would've run or tried to fight! I did nothing. You hear me? N o t h i n g. I'm so ashamed. The teachers'll be so mad and disappointed."

"I think they'll be mad if you don't tell them. It can help them figure out what happened to sensei. Being attacked by a villain-"

"Villains."

"See? That gives you more reasons to feel the way you feel! So come on, let's go tell them."

The door opens.

"See? They can help too! They have encountered villains too!", said Mei, enthusiastically pointing at Izuku, Tsuyu, and Ochako.

"What?", said Izuku.

"Don't you guys know how to fucking knock?", mumbled Kukeiko.

"You have encountered a villain?...",asked Ochako.

Kukeiko curled under her sheets into a ball.

"Kukeiko. We have to say something. I understand you're scared."

"You don't understand shit."

"Kukeiko...", said Izuku as he sat on her bed, patting her head.

"We might not understand what you're going through, but if you don't say anything, we might not be able to help at all."

Her head came from beneath her sheets. She was crying waterfalls. But she sat up, looked at Ochako, Tsuyu,Izuku, and Mei, sighed and said:

"Let's go."

"That's the spirit!", said Mei with a bright smile.

Holding Izuku's arm tight, the group went to the Faculty Room. Kukeiko was crying all the way.

"It's going to be alright."

"I know... it's just I don't want to remember it. I was petrified. I couldn't move. I felt hopeless and powerless."

'Powerless.. and I wasn't there.'

"Maybe a little bit of tickling will help.", said Ochako giggling.

"DON'T!", yelled Kukeiko at the top of her lungs, getting everyone's attention.

"I have bandages underneath."

"Maybe tell them what happened?", suggested Mei.

"I...", started Kukeiko.

Silence.

"You'll find out afterwards.", finished the girl.

Izuku stopped, stepped in front of Kukeiko, bent forward with his arms backwards.

"Hop on."

"Eh?"

"Hop on. We'll get there faster. Plus, we'll have a little fun."

Kukeiko's puffed and red face finally lit up and a smile appeared. It wasn't hard for Izuku to carry her around. Not only has he been training to withstand large weights, but she was also one to be underweight, barely reaching the kg she needed to be considered to have a healthy weight.

Kukeiko hopped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and Izuku, holding his sister's legs, charged his body at Full Cowling 5%, and went with high speed till the school entrance. They jumped up and down, left and right. In a blink of an eye, they were already at the entrance. Izuku's body was now relaxed as he stood straight, allowing the now dizzy Kukeiko to get down.

"Don't wait for us, we'll arrive shortly!", texted Mei.

"How was that?"

"So cool! That was actually really cool!", said the girl smilling.

'I knew it would make her smile.'

"Well

Here's the moment of truth."

The group was in front of the teacher's lounge.

"Ready?"

Kukeiko breathed in and out.

"Let's do it."


	19. Break

**_Chapter 19 : Break_**

Initially, the idea of talking to the teachers about what happened seemed like a relief, but the more time passed, the tighter Kukeiko's chest became. Talk about how she went from relaxed to disturbed and scared in a blink of an eye. The fact that the person who lured her behind the stadium was posing as Midnight, a person she trusted with all her being. How could she make out the difference between a real and fake teacher? How many of them were out there? What happened to the real Midnight? And who in the world was that blue haired dude?

But the question she hated the answer to was : Why her? But it was obvious. She was the sister to the known hero, Deku. Hero that was saved by Stain and named a true hero. A frail and fragile sister. She hated that self-description of herself, but it was true.

Kukeiko told the rest that she was ready to open up to the teachers, but that was false confidence. Her illness was a lot to handle with already, but now villains were after her? Kukeiko wasn't liking the 'damsel in distress' role she was now playing.

And oh no did the sweat start dripping. What if one of the heroes was a fake? They could come get her any moment now. She could be dead on the spot.

Mei knocked on the door and then opened it. There were Nezu, the principal,All Might, and Midnight.

'Midnight. Midnight was there. She's the real thing, right? I mean, it must be. She has her right arm bandaged. It isn't a fake. I can trust her, right?... right...?...'

Heart pounding like a drum.

Chest tightening.

Sweat.

Cold.

Kukeiko took out ther marbles from her pocket and kept the marbles levitated, fidgeting with them.

"Greetings sensei!", said Mei, looking at the teachers, than at Kukeiko, who was still levitating her marbles.

"Hello, young Hatsume. What happened?", said All Might, as he saw Izuku, Ochako, Mei, and Tsuyu looking at the shaking Kukeiko, as if they were trying to tell something.

'Why the hell are you looking at me?! You guys are supposed to back me up not make me say it. I don't even know where to start!'

However, Mei held Kukeiko by the shoulders.

"Kukeiko was attacked by a villain."

The green haired girl started crying.

'She was so straight-forward!'

"I-..I'm so sorry! I-I'm so sorry I didn't fight back! I'M SORRY!"

All Might immediately went to the young support hero to calm her down, but then Midnight came and crouched to her level.

With a calm voice, the R rated pro hero said:

"It is alright to feel scared. But admitting that you were and seaking out for help is something only the brave would do."

"I am not brave. They were the one who told me to tell you.", said Kukeiko, pointing at the group of students from behind her.

Midnight stood up.

"We thank you for all your help. You may leave."

Once everyone was out, Midnight sat on the couch with Kukeiko as Nezu sat in front of her and All Might was in a far corner preparing tea.

"Start from the very beginning.", said Midnight, offering her a cup of tea.

"Well..."

"Do you think she'll be alright?", asked a worried Ochako.

"I know it won't be easy for her, but she'll be alright. Besides, making her tell the teachers is a great way to help her confront the problem head on.",said Izuku.

"Well, I expect Kukeiko'll stay there for a while, so I'll head for the workshop.",said Mei.

"But what if she gets out earlier?",said Tsuyu.

"Don't worry. I'll wait", Monoma chimed in.

"M-M-Monoma! When did you arrive?!", said Ochako.

"Not long ago."

"How did you know she was here?"

"I had a hunch."

"A hunch?", chuckled Izuku.

Monoma rolled his eyes and took out his phone. With the silence increasing,each went on their own way : Mei went to the workshop and Tsuyu and Ochako went to their dorms, leaving Monoma and Izuku alone in front of the teacher's lounge door.

"So...", started Izuku. "Made any moves with her?"

Monoma flinched as he became as red as a tomato to which Izuku laughed at.

"So?", giggled the boy.

"I'm working on it."

Izuku chuckled again.

"Are you afraid she might bite?"

"Ha ha. Very funny.

Shouldn't you be worried for her well-being?"

"I am."

"You don't look like so."

"If I show I'm worried, she'll get even more scared."

"...

You're right.",said Monoma slapping his forehead. "Say... which movie genre does she enjoy most?"

"Oooo date tip?"

"Shut up and answer the question!"

"Hahahahaha. She likes horror."

"Horror?"

"Yup. Though I don't know how that makes her laugh. That's something I never really understood. Welp that should be your smoking bomb as I'll leave as well."

"Alright... See you later."

"It's oke now.", said Midnight soothing the crying girl.

"And after these happened, I can't but wonder whether you are real or not.", finished Kukeiko.

"Mind if I see the wound?"

Kukeiko lifted her sweatshirt and took the bandages off. The wound was pretty deep, but it looked like it was well disinfected.

"Did Recovery Girl heal you?"

"No... I just used whatever I could find from my aid kit."

"Why didn't you go?"

"...

I was scared..."

"Why would you be?"

"I thought you'd get mad for not fighting back."

"Could you describe the people who attacked you?", chimed All Might.

"Mhm

There was this blue haired guy with hands all over his upper part of the body-"

"Did he have any on his face?"

"No.

And the other one that I remember was this black haired one with scars under his blue eyes.

I don't remember more than that."

"I see. Thank you for telling us. We'll make sure to watch out for them.", said Nezu with a smile.

Kukeiko poked Midnight.

"There's something else I feel like taking off my chest... but...", said Kukeiko as she started frantically levitating the marbles, making them fly around her, and looking at the other two teachers.

"Of course we will,", said Nezu as he took All Might with him.

"Tell me.", said Midnight as the room became once empty and silent.

"On my way here, I was thinking to myself about the reason why these villains might be after me and ,obviously, if someone you care and love dies, one's morality would be all over the place! Which means that if these guys end up killing me, I'll be the reason why Izuku's mind would be all over the place! I would be responsible for his doom!"

Midnight grabbed Kukeiko's arms as she was aggressively scratching her arms.

"That won't happen."

"But-"

"Both you and the rest will make sure this won't happen."

"And how are you so sure?"

"You'll see."

'I'll see?! Well that sure is reassuring!'

"If you're scared, I'll allow you to stay with anyone from the Hero Course."

Kukeiko moaned while covering her face.

"You'll have a free day today. And if you need anything or need to speak, you can call me anytime, alright?"

"Alright."

"Hey", Kukeiko heard someone say as she got out of the teacher's lounge.

"Hey!", said the girl as her face lit up.


	20. I Told You

**_Chapter 20 : I Told You_**

"Would you look at that! It's Monoma himself, huh?"

The boy laughed.

"It seems so!", said he as he stood up in a goofy way.

The two started going towards Kukeiko's dorm.

"Man were these last days a true rollercoaster!", whined Kukeiko, breaking the ice.

"You did go through a lot in a very short amount of time.", responded Monoma. "But we're here to protect you!", said he patting his biceps.

"We?"

"Class 1-B, of course!"

Kukeiko giggled.

"If what you say it's true, then I'll be able to go to sleep without worry!"

Monoma was happy to see Kukeiko smile, but could feel that she was still scared. Silence broke between the two students. Monoma tried to start another conversation but the more he tried, the quieter the girl became. She most likely wants to be alone, but he couldn't just leave. Why would he? If he were scared, he would want someone to be next to him. Kukeiko is strong. If it weren't for her emotional strength, she would have already been a crying mess, yet here she was - walking straight and gently.

"So, what are you going to do?"

This question seemed to have snapped Kukeiko from staring into space, most likely deep in thoughts.

"Not much. I am indeed tired so I'll most likely work a little at the workshop and just brainstorm... and then get back in my room. Got to recharge my batteries!", said she with her childish voice.

"And... how does a movie night sound to you?"

Her smile faded away in a second, only for it to return just as fast.

"Sounds good."

"Shall I pick you up from the 1-H entrance at around 8:30?", proposed Monoma as Kukeiko was opening her dorm door.

"See you then!", said Kukeiko, entering her room.

Monoma was walking towards his class's dorm joyfully.

"Yes! Good job, Monoma!"

He was congratulating himself like a parent would to their child.

Kukeiko entered her room. Even though only one day had passed, it felt like a week to her.

'Maybe it's a one time thing', she would reassure herself.

As hard as it was to not think about what had happened, she had to move on. Life doesn't have a pause option like in videogames. The clock was still ticking. She had to work on creating something else now. Something very helpful. Something people need. If she took a break, someone else would take her place.

"What can I make? What item would help people? What would give people hope?", said the girl trying to come up with ideas."Stop thinking, start doing!"

She grabbed her laptop and some materials necessary to an average machine. Besides, if she needed anything, Mei will help her. She was stuffing everything in her bag when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow'll be a brighter day."

"Mei?

I can't! I have to get back on track!"

Mei had a soft face.

"You deserve a break."

"No. I don't."

"I think you do. Look."

Mei gave her phone to Kukeiko, the screen showing a whole playlist of videos with people reviewing Kukeiko's items and the store where she sells them has run out of stock.

But how? They weren't even that cool to start with.

•A hearing device that uses soundwaves for a person to better block distractions.

•A bracelet that extends till one's elbow and acts like a shield.

•Fashionable skeleton hands that translate sign language to speech.

'That was the most challenging.'

•A training robot with different training methods for different types of quirks.

All out of stock. 10 each, and they're out of stock.

She stood there speechless.

"You deserve a break, Kukeiko. You made so many awesome babies! I beg they would like their mama to have her rest!"

"I know that you're trying to encourage me but, to be frank, that was one bad example!", said Kukeiko as the two girls burst into laughter.

"Anyways, I'll go to the bathe", said Mei.

"Lemme join you. I haven't had a relaxing bath in weeks! Plus, Monoma asked me out for a movie night and-"

"He asked you out on a movie night?! Oh would you look at that love bird!"

"Shut up!"

"Why? Is it because your face is red?"

The two laughed histerically. It felt good laughing again. Kukeiko really needed a good laugh. Her heart was sweet and soft again, like before this whole mess even started.

And being in that tub with warm and clean water... exactly what she needed. It was warm and nice. She wasn't tense anymore and her breathing was much more steady- it hurt less.

"Ah geez. I forgot to take that that baby of yours out of my ear. It won't do good in water. I'll come back quick."

Kukeiko said nothing as she was enjoying herself.

15 knocks

All at once

"Stupid boys.", mumbled the girl underneath the water.

"Who knocked like that?", asked Mei returning to the bath.

"Most likely the boys. They have nothing better to do."

"If you say so.", shrugged Mei.

It was 8:00 p.m. when they got out fresh and clean from the bathroom.

"Would you mind carrying these to my room?", said Kukeiko, giving Mei her bag with cosmetics and towels.

"Sure, sure. Now you go have fun!"

"It's just a movie."

"Yeah, just a movie.", giggled Mei.


	21. Peaceful Night

**_Chapter 21: Peaceful Night_**

Monoma was waiting at the door as Kukeiko exited. He was well-dressed you might say.

'Of course he'd be. We're talking about Monoma here.'

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?", said he guiding the girl over to his dorm.

It was some walking they had to reach 1-B's dorm. Kukeiko looked up at the sky, which was indeed beautiful. There were so many stars up there. She could even see the different colours they had. She held Monoma's arm as the girl was gazing upon the beauty that was above her. Monoma wasn't expecting her to get close.

"Yes indeed. This night is truly beautiful.", said she, letting go of the boy.

Her movements were smooth and gentle, like a flower's. Compared to Izuku, a boy who was always anxious and stuttered, Kukeiko was the opposite- calm, fluid, and always in control.

"Nice to see you again, Kukeiko!"

"You're well!"

"Oi, Kukeiko!"

"Sup!"

"Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Kendo!", said Kukeiko hugging the girl.

"What are you two love birds doing here?"

"U-u- we-"

"We're going to relax. It has been pretty rough and we wanted to have some time to ourselves.", answered Kukeiko calmly as Monoma was bright red.

"You can talk to me if you're feeling scared about what happened.", whispered Kendo as the two were hugging once again.

"How do you know?", the girl whispered back.

As they distanced themselves from the hug, Kendo smiled and winked at her.

'There sure are rumors. I wonder how long will it take for it to be massive news.'

And finally into Monoma's room.

"Woah...

You have one nice dorm room!", awed Kukeiko.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes yes...

What are we going to watch tonight?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret?", chuckled the freckled girl.

"It'll be a secret until the title screen arrives.", she laughed.

Monoma was looking through a stash of CDs from a box and the more he was looking through them, the more he started to grumble and talk to himself.

"Are you alright?-"

"Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll come back very quickly!", said Monoma as he exited the room.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THAT CD AROUND?!", Kukeiko would hear his mumbled voice through the shut door. His attitude made her chuckle.

'So childish.'

Behind her, at the balcony window, she heard it again. The 15 knocks, as fast as lightning. Kukeiko turned towards the knocks to see a dark figure, only for it to quickly disappear. She was able to keep her cool as she felt her heart skip a beat and chest to be heavier. Kukeiko jumped back from this surprise appearance quite fast.

"Okay Kukeiko. Keep calm. Breathe in... and out... There! You're calm!", the girl said as she smiled to herself.

"I'm back! I very much apologise for leaving you like that. Please! Make yourself at home!"

"Ah, thank you, but it's alright."

"There! It's all set!"

"I'm quite excited to see what you have chosen!"

"To say a secret, I might attach myself to you."

"Oh! So it's a horror movie, then!"

"Correct!"

Kukeiko laughed.

"Worry not! As I AM HERE!"

"You are also able to make that face?!", said Monoma while wheezing and dying of laughter.

"YES"

"STAHP! YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!!!"

"NEVER!"

For the so-known "love birds", that evening was truly what they deserved. They had fun, made jokes, laughed at one another, theorised about the movie, and even made other bad jokes off of it. That day was already a very bright one for Kukeiko. She finally got to wind down. She could feel a huge wave of relief crash onto her. She felt... happy.

But little did she know how that bright and happy day was about to end.

Monoma walked Kukeiko back to her dorm. The student was indeed tired, but still held onto his harm and stared at the sky. After saying their goodnights, Kukeiko went straight for her room, quickly got changed and fell asleep.

Finally... asleep... peace and quiet... or, so she thought. Kukeiko woke up. When? She didn't even know. It was someone knocking on her window. She was too tired to count them, and when Kukeiko is tired, she has the tendancy to act irationally. The knocking continued and it started getting on her nerves.

She threw her arms over her head and, in furstration, without a care in the world yelled:

"Shut up! I wanna sleep! Can't you fucking see?! Fuck off!"

She would be groaning and repeatedly yell "QUIET!" every other minute.

Then.. all noises stopped. Kukeiko ignored it and went back to sleep, only to hear an eerie sound. More specifically, the glass being carved. Half asleep, Kukeiko stood up, walked in front of the window and mumbled:

"I swear to God, if you don't stop whatever you're doing, I'm gonna make you mush.

YA HEAR ME?! MUSH! NOW FUCK OFF!"

FINALLY, the sounds stopped.

"That's better!", said the girl, still on a loud tone.

And with that went back to sleep. But... because of the noises that were last night, she wasn't able to get much sleep and people could see she was a little low on batteries the next day at school. Her classmates were very happy to see her back at school. It has been a week since the others saw her at school. A week was little to her, but it seemed that she was really missed.

"Midoriya-chan~~~ Did you drink with that hero dude, huh?", asked a classmate of hers in a mocking tone.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"We heard you cussing in your room in the middle of the night! We never thought of you as one to cuss Midoriya!

Tsk tsk tsk.", chimed another.

Her face turned bright red in embarassment.

"I-I-I apologise for waking you guys up!", said the girl loosing her cool.

"I was just... I..."

Everyone around her burst into laughter.

"Nah, don't worry. It's oke. It's just ironic how a cute girl like you would cuss!"

"My apologies!"

"No need for apologising."

"MY APOLOGIES!", Kukeiko insisted.

"WE JUST TOLD YOU YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGISE!"


	22. Hallucinations

**_Chapter 22 : Hallucinations_**

That school day was a normal one. Kukeiko, despite being tired, enjoyed that day. She loved when everything was 'normal'. During 'normal' days, she could finally work on her skills, work on herself without anything disrupting that process. Mei decided to complete her schoolwork in Kukeiko's dorm. Usually, them working together was much more efficient that individual study time.

"Who the f-... Who did this?", said Kukeiko, clearly trying to contain her anger.

"Did what?", asked Mei curiously.

Kukeiko remained silent, trying to refrain herself from cussing.

Mei went to where the girl was to see what the matter was. Kukeiko's window was carved and it spelled: "Can't wait to see you again!"

"Alright.", said the green haired girl as she stood up. "I'm reporting this to the teachers. If this is some sick prank, whoever did this will be in big trouble."

Mei was silent and watched as Kukeiko put on a hoodie and went for Midnight's room.

Kukeiko was surely mad. Though it was odd for Mei. She couldn't wrap her head around the reason why she would be mad. If she had known about those carvings, she would've seen her scared. Her getting mad wasn't necesarily a bad thing as she would finally learn how to stand up for herself much easier, but it was surely uncommon. Kukeiko must've really had a troublesome night.

No longer after those thoughts entered Mei's mind, Kukeiko was back with Midnight. The homeroom teacher looked at the carvings, shared a word with Kukeiko, left the dorm and the student continued to do her schoolwork, as if nothing happened.

This was so unlike Kukeiko. Something must've really happened to her, but what? Did that incident from the License Exam still haunt Kukeiko's mind? It would be logical for this to be the reason why she's changed. It has only been a week since it happened. It would be impossible for her to have already got over it.

But yesterday, she seemed like herself. Was she pretending? Was she hiding her feelings and today she just decided to stop trying? It was very hard to read Kukeiko. Mei knew that if she were to ask her, the girl might not want to talk about it, or beat around the bush.

Unfortunately... things started to go downhill for Kukeiko. Every night, she had trouble sleeping. She would either stay up late for schoolwork so she could catch up to her classmates or hear noises and see things that made her stay awake.

The latter of the two happened much more often. This went for a week. For Kukeiko, the night that made her scared to sleep was in the third night after returning to school. That night, she experienced sleep paralysis.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't yell for help.

She started to panick and slowly cry.

"No... Not this again! I don't want to die! Why can't I talk?! Anyone? Can anyone hear me???

Don't leave me here! I don't want to die!

Please... someone..."

All for nothing. No one could hear her. Her cries for help went unheard.

"What's going to happen now? If last time I was stabbed, now it would be the perfect time to kill me."

She heard nothing, but feel something heavy on her feet. Kukeiko couldn't move her head and could only see the ceiling. She had no pets so what in the world was that?

A large disfigured being arose in front of her, sitting on her chest. Kukeiko's fear was unmeasurable at this point. That... monster was sitting on her chest and breathing was getting harder and harder for her. It seemed like eternity until Kukeiko finally got a hold of her body and activated her quirk to push it off of her, only for her to realise she was fighting with air and that the monster disappeared. The girl was gasping for air and went to reach out for her inhaler, only for it to not be there.

'How can it not be there?! I always put it there!! I need my inhaler. NOW. WHERE IS IT?!'

She could feel her view fade and black dots to appear in her vision. Her necklace started the alarm and Recovery Girl, together with Midnight appeared at the scene. The woman injected the girl with a substance which calmed down her breathing.

"WHO TOOK MY INHALER?", said Kukeiko aggresively once she got a hold on her breath. "I always keep it on my nightstand for a damn reason and I'm sure as hell that I put it there! I wouldn't be caught dead without one near me!"

"What are you trying to say, Midoriya? That someone took it from you?", said Midnight assertively.

"Yes!"

"Give me a reason why anyone would take it!"

Kukeiko remained silent and lowered her head in shame.

'What a stupid thing to say! Why did I say that? Come one Kukeiko, THINK FOR ONCE!'

"My apologies, sensei. It was my fault. I shall look for the inhaler."

'Now you messed up big time! You should've just shut up! Why didn't I just shut up?!

Midnight sighed.

"What happened here? You can't be mad for no reason, right?"

"I... No! I'm just... I apologise. I have to better control myself-"

"Don't beat around the bush."

From that day, Kukeiko stopped talking. She would stay locked in her room. At school, she desperately tried hiding the bags under her eyes with makeup and mostly stood alone in her desk, staring into space. Her energetic vibe was nowhere to be found. When anyone tried cheering her up, she showed no reaction.

There was a night. Only Kukeiko and the homeroom teacher know what happened then. But for the rest, it was a mystery. That night changed Kukeiko. She was never going to be the same as before.


	23. Time to Go Plus Ultra!

**Chapter 23 : Time to Go Plus Ultra!**

Kukeiko is one strange girl. Izuku would say that during middle school, she would be very cold and always wore a poker face. When she first entered U.A., she was a very energetic girl, having a verg childish attitude, where the word "no" wasn't part of her vocabulary. And now, she was silent and cold. Izuku didn't seem worried, neither did he express any concerns about her behaviour. Many thought that the recent events where at fault for her sudden change. Even after all that Kukeiko has gone through, she was still top of her class and passionately working on her items.

Though these weren't the only rumors that were being discussed in the school. There was a recent car accident in the middle of the city whose victims were an adolescent and her mother. The news described the car crash to have been a brutal one. The victims' car was driving regularly when another one drove on a red light and violently crashed into one another. The daughter, a student who just got her hero license, was able to react fast enough to protect her mother, who got out with minor scratches. The student, on the other hand, took all the damage and the shards of glass that were found in her eyes took the girl's vision away.

"Imagine working on your dream for years... Blood, sweat and tears... And you're so close to achieving it. It almost seems that there's nothing stopping you from reaching your goal, and in a moment's notice, all of that hard work for nothing!"

As she heard this from a passing conversation, Kukeiko opened her mouth, ready to respond and correct whoever said that, but stopped herself.

'There's no such thing as hard work to go to waste.'

Thankfully, no one saw her attempt to talk. It was for the better.

"Have you heard about the car accident?", asked Mei as the two were working at the workshop that morning.

"Mhm"

"Poor girl. She must be so furstrated... All of that work for nothing."

"Why?", Kukeiko said in a clearer tone for the first time in a while.

"Well she can't be a hero anymore."

The student stared back at her friend, who was waiting for a response.

Kukeiko did nothing but smirk and get back to work.

During lunch, pairs of eyeballs where staring at Kukeiko. Not many knew about the License Exam Incident that made her take a break from her charismatic and lovely persona. The shift from 'happy' Kukeiko to 'sad' Kukeiko was mysterious. Ever since she became successful and people were contacting her for items, many grew green snakes around their minds. Next to Mei and Kukeiko, three students decided to join them: Momo, Ochacko, and Jiro.

'That was unexpected. Hopefully they don't ask about my behaviour. Nor about the recent news. Let this be just us eating. Hopefully I'll be able to eat faster.'

Momo and Kukeiko made eye contact. Kukeiko immediately looked right at her food.

"Man, everyone nowadays only talks about the latest gossips.", said Ochacko, breaking the ice.

"Mhm", Kukeiko responded firmly.

"How are things for you guys?", asked Mei.

"Hellish training.", said Ochako.

"But we're getting better!", reassured Momo.

"All Might also started helping us with perfecting our moves."

"That sounds cool.", replied Mei.

"Kukeiko. Tell us. How was living with Izuku before?"

"How it was?"

"Oh yeah! Great idea!", said Ochako.

"More or less a pain in the butt."

"Kukeiko! Don't be mean!"

The girls laughed nervously.

"Leaving the jokes aside, it was alright. He was somewhat of a pain because of his neverending stubbornness. I swear. If he wanted to do something, there's no way in changing his mind. Ever. Trust me. I tried."

All of the girls from the table burst out in laughter.

"I just remembered! On Izuku's... what was it? Fifth birthday? My father dressed up as All Might and pretended to be him."

"Awwww", said the other.

"And, of course, my father couldn't imitate All Might's voice exactly. So when he said the "I AM HERE!", Izuku started looking sad and... (laughing) sorry, he was adorable then.

(laughing)

He asked with a sad face:

'Are you okay All Might? You sound like you're sad.'"

The girls just burst into laughter so much so the tables nearby could hear very well.

"I actually thought All Might was sad.", chimed Izuku as he sat at the table.

Because of the unexpected response and tomato-like face, everyone at the table were just dying of laughter.

"I told you that'll cheer her up", said Izuku as the girls of 1-A and some of the boys were relaxing at the common room that evening.

The day before, the girls of 1-A were very worried for Kukeiko. She was down and they wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know what to do.

"Cheering Kukeiko up isn't that hard. Just talk to her.", said Izuku.

"About what? We don't really know what to ask her and we don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Just... Just let the conversation flow. At some point, I think she'll say something or bring up something up that'll make her and you feel better."

"Izuku... how can you be so calm about her...", started Ochako.

"Actually, Kukeiko used to be a very and cold and shy person. So she's acting like she always used to. One thing that hasn't changed is her talkative nature."

Izuku was smilling to the girls which reminded them of Kukeiko's smile.

"You actually thought that your father was All Might.", laughed Kaminari.

"I was a naive little kid!"

That evening, Kukeiko was still working on some remaining schoolwork and received an email came in:

"Dear Kukeiko Midoriya,

My name is Amaya Hasegawa. I am writing to ask you for help. You might have already heard about the car accident that has been sworming around the media. As you might know, I am the one who got blinded in the end. I've heard many wonderful things about you, including how good you are at making items. I was wondering whether you can help me. I will leave you links to some social media platforms so that it will be easier for us to communicate. I am looking forward to your response.

Thank you,

Amaya Hasegawa."

Kukeiko felt something sweet. Something fuzzy. Like she could see a glimmer of light in the dark tunnel.

But... Kukeiko looked at the carvings from her window and the bag of heavy medicine.

'Hopefully, I'll get to sleep today.

But whatever happens, I've got to go Plus Ultra!'


	24. Plans

**_Chapter 24 : Plans_**

One week passed since the License Exam incident. Because of random knocks, nightmares or flashbacks from then, Kukeiko had trouble falling asleep. This was the reason why she would spend the night in the same room with Mei. Hatsume handled her sleep-deprived self much better than Kukeiko could, so whenever she would have nightmares or anything else, Mei was there to immediately calm her down. Thanks to Mei, she could finally work much more effectively and function normally.

Just like usual, she's been spending her time in the workshop, but now it was slightly different. She was working with more energy then she would. Of course, being able to help a student get back into hero training is amazing. Kukeiko was feeling like a hero herself.

Kukeiko's goal right now was to be able to alter a hero costume so much so it would help Amaya Hasegawa, the one who scored the highest at the License Exam and also the victim of the car accident, fight again at maximum power. The other day, as the two girls were talking over the phone, Kukeiko could hear her customer's voice to be cracking, even though she still had hope inside of her.

"Find a way to make her see again...", Kukeiko mumbled to herself.

"Make her see again..."

"Of course! I can include some sense motors to vibrate whenever an object is close. That's basic stuff!

Wait

It would be a bad idea to make it visible, wouldn't it? If she were on the battlefield, the villains shouldn't notice those sensors at all as her weakness would be exploited. I might have an idea, but we'll check with a manequin. Anyways, let's do some basic motion sensors for today. I don't think it would take very long to make these."

Kukeiko walked out of the workshop without saying anything.

"She seems very excited", said Akihiro to Mei as he was working on an item.

"Uh... Mei?

Oh wait, you're still wearing that ear thingy."

"Did you say something?"

"Nevermind"

Right then, Kukeiko came back with a manequin, and a big box that looked to weigh a lot. With a smile on her face and determination sparkling in her eyes, she went in her own corner and started tinkering while listening to music.

"I've got it now! This isn't hard at all! Thank goodness my client's hero costume has long sleeves!

Metalic bracelets.

•4 right arm

•4 left arm

•one waist

•one around stomach - this should have a more flexible texture.

•and other 4 on each leg

Metalic... that would be the ideal material to function at max power and precision, but not very comfortable. No... not comfortable...

The material must be somewhat elastic and comfortable so the hero can properly fight without any distractions.

Comfort and functionality. These two must be at full capacity. Wait! I can just use the material for the hand shield that I made for Izuku! Nice! I've got the plan set.

Soon, I shall meet my client, take her measures, buy some materials and clothing, which Bibimi Kenranzaki, the student from 3-G who one the beauty competition every year, can help me with.", mumbled Kukeiko to herself as she was pacing from one part to the other and preparing the main programmes on her laptop for the items.

"You and her are almost one and the same person.", said Shoto as he had acompanied Izuku to bringing some snacks.

"I can see why you'd say that", replied Izuku.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Nah. She's in the middle of something. Better not intrerupt her thinking. She'll notice the bag when she's done."

"I see. It's good to see her up and working again."

"Kukeiko~"

"Kukeikoooo~"

"KUKEIKO!"

"YES!"

"IT'S LATE!"

"LATE FOR WHAT?"

"FOR YOUR SESSIONS!"

"ALREADY?! ONLY 15 MIN PAST!"

"Try two hours."

"TWO HOURS?! I'M LATE!"

"HEY! CAN'T YOU SPEAK ANY LOUDER?!", yelled Akihiro, stopping Kukeiko and Mei from quarelling.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"Stop yelling..."

"Come on Kukeiko. You know how you always arrive late for your therapy sessions."

"I know. I know. I always end up carried away.", said Kukeiko as she was packing her things together.

"This is about your mental health! You ought to look after yourself!"

"Look. I'll try to do better."

"Promise yourself that, dum dum."

Later that night...

"Kukeiko seems to be doing better."

"Don't worry. Everything's going smoothly. She's starting to let her guard down."

"Don't you think that girl she's sleeping with won't be a problem?"

"Patience. If we stop doing anything, she'll return in her room."

"And the we play, yes?"

"This is pathetic. Why can't we just go for the boy and face him head on?"

"We will. That's what I'm planning. Kukeiko will only be helping us. It'll make things easier. You'll see."

And so came the next morning. Another day of work and excitement. Kukeiko was gone all day, and returned very late at night, still somewhat energetic. The bags from under her eyes were becoming visible even after all the concealer and foundation she was trying to cover up with. That night, Akihiro was hanging with some of the boys in the common room when he saw his classmate come back. She was tightly hugging two huge stuffed bears and behind her were bags and metal boxes levitating not too high above the ground.

"Kukeiko! You're back!", said Akihiro waving to her.

His greet went completely unnoticed as Kukeiko was mumbling to herself and ran to her dorm.

'How much is this girl working...?", thought he to himself.

The student went to her dorm and let out a faint scream of excitement.

"Oh my god! Would you look at that! Those teddy bears are so cute! I can't believe papa bought those for us! They're so cute and fluffy! Perfect to snuggle with during the night! I'm so happy!"

The plushie's left hand had a "Push me!" button.

"Kukeiko, I'm sorry for having to stay away for this long. As you know, my job requires me to work all day every day. I miss you, and I bet you miss me too. I've read the numerous emails and listened to the voice mails you had sent me. I am very happy to hear you are gaining success with your items. You're getting closer to your dream as days pass by. I'm so proud of you, Kukeiko! I'm so proud to have you and Izuku as my children. I will do my best to make some time to come over and see you. It's been years since we have seen each other, and I can't wait to see how the two of you have grown. I love you."

As the audio ended, Kukeiko, with a wide smile on her face, hugging the toy as she fell on her bed.

"I can't wait for papa to come! There's so much catching up to do!

Hmm

When shall I give him the toy? Izuku is very busy. Poor boy.

Well this is the only way he can become a strong hero!"

Kukeiko stood in her bed in silence thinking... she wasn't attacked nor tormented for a good week. Sleeping with Mei doesn't seem as much as a necessity anymore. Besides, there was nothing she couldn't handle!

"Yeah,

Better call her about it."

.

.

.

"Hello hello!"

"Hi Kukeiko"

"Yeah um I wanted to ask whether you'll be alright if I started sleeping in my room. I mean nothing bad has happened for a week and I can handle it now."

"I have no problems."

"That's a relief."

"But if you feel... scared or unsafe, just call me okay?"

"Of course I will, no need to worry about me."

People say to always listen to your guts. That won't work all the time.


	25. Am I Ready For What Will Come Next?

**_Chapter 25: Am I Ready For What Will Come?_**

"It's too quiet.", said Kukeiko as she was hugging herself.

"What do you mean 'it's too quiet'?", asked the woman who was sitting near her on a chair.

"It's just too quiet. After the License Exam, I kept seeing stuff. I continuously saw the blue haired guy peeking from behind buildings, I'd hear knocks and..."

"You were just experiencing the symptoms of-"

"Mei heard them as well!

Th-the the the carvings! They're not hallucinations! Miss, I wasn't hallucinating! I have the carvings in my room! Mei and Monoma and Akihiro saw them too!"

"Can you show them?"

"Here", said Kukeiko, showing her pictures of the carvings.

"What about the monster?", asked the woman in a calm and soothing voice.

"Well, I can tell you that it might, like maybe THAT was a hallucination. I mean just like you said a couple days ago!

How was it called..."

"Sleeping paralysis"

"Yes! Sleeping paralysis!

But now, it's quiet. I-I-I don't even know whether that's a good sign or not. And because it's so quiet, I'm scared...

What if something or someone comes?

What if something happens?

I'm so scared cuz I can't scream for help, I can't fight..."

"Have you talked about it with anyone else?"

"No..."

"Why not? I heard you have quite the group of friends."

"Well, I mean, I already caused them enough trouble. I don't want to make things worse. I don't want to..."

Kukeiko remained silent.

"Say it."

"..."

The woman smiled softly.

"Go on."

"I feel like I'm a ... They have problems of their own, so I don't think telling them would do any good to either of us."

"Believe it or not, sharing your thoughts with a friend, family member or anyone else you trust will help you face the problem head on."

"...but what if I don't want to... face it head on", said the girl in a very low voice.

"Mind if you repeat that?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"You did say something. Repeat it."

"What if I don't want to face it head on? I just want to wake up, go to school, work on my items, have some bubble tea and then go to bed and repeat!"

"You're just sweeping everything under the rug. If you don't face, you won't move on. Everything we stumble on is like an obstacle. If you don't overcome it, you won't be stronger.

What you're saying is the same as wanting to sit in front of the obstacle and do nothing."

"..."

"It's alright to take a break, but never give up, okay?"

Kukeiko was staring at her hands, playing with her metalic marbles.

"You know, Izuku told me he admires you a lot."

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"He said that he wants to smile fearlessly like Kukeiko."

'No matter through how much trouble she's going through, she always smiles and makes others feel better. I want to be a hero that does that! I want to get to be like her.'

"So are you going to be the tough girl who gets through any obstacle with a fearless smile on her face?"

"..yea"

"I can't hear you? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Yes, I said!"

"That's my Kukeiko!

Before you go, here are the pills for your insomnia, alright?"

"Yes, miss. I wish you a beautiful afternoon."

"Goodbye!"

Izuku appeared at the nurse's office with two bubble teas later that afternoon. Kukeiko was done with all ger medical treatment for the day. With her eyes red from crying from the shots, she came out to greet her brother and started drinking from the bubble tea.

"Thanks a lot, bro."

"You're welcome. Made sure to get your favourite."

"Why are you all beaten up?"

"Ah, we had tough lessons today."

While sipping from her bubble tea, Kukeiko scanned Izuku from head to toe.

"Aren't the wounds more from quirk training?"

"You're a very good reader."

"Why are you surprised? I still remembered how you were after the Entrance Exam!", laughed she. "Damn it! I almost forgot! Father bought us something!"

"Father...?"

"Yea, I know! Wow, right? He's the last person you think about, right? He gave us teddy bears!", said the girl on a cheery tone.

"Teddy bears,", chuckled Izuku.

"Mhm! I have yours in my room. And it has audios too! I bet that they are different and I haven't listened to yours.

Also! Dad said that he'll come soon!"

"Glad to hear that made you happy sis, but I don't think he'll be here in the near future."

"Aw come on, cut him some slack! Maybe a second chance? That sounds well.

Look, you'll come over now my room so I can give it."

"I'm good."

"I don't want it sitting in my room when it's supposed to be yours. At least listen to what he's got to say."

"Alright alright."

...

...

"You know... I'm still not used with All Might being retired."

"To be honest, neither am I."

"Says his number one super fan and student.", said Kukeiko smirking at him.

"Hahahaha, oke, you got me."

"I wonder how Endeaver will do as the number 1, as the new symbol...

I wonder what Todoroki-kun has to say about this."

"Todoroki said nothing about it... yet."

"Yet."

"Yes."

The two siblings arrived at the girl's room.

"There you go!", said Kukeiko giving Izuku the teddy bear.

"Thanks. Good night, Kukeiko!"

"Good night, Mighty Junior!"

"I told you not to call me that...", mumbled the hero student.

"Okay, Kukeiko! First night alone after... *sigh* the event..

Well! I am Kukeiko! There is nothing I can't handle!", said Kukeiko in a mighty voice, striking All Might's pose.

"I have done so many things today too! I don't have much left till I'm done with that costume of Amaya's! Everything's going to be alright!"

•I wouldn't talk so soon...•

The rest of the week went with the same sort of attitude. Kukeiko's mental health was becoming better, but the physical side of her health was declining. But that didn't stop her. Masks and shots won't slow her down from reaching her goals and dreams.

She didn't look like stepping down. We're talking about Kukeiko here.

One Sunday evening, the girls of 1-A, Kukeiko, and some of the girls of 1-B were hanging in Ashido's room. It was more like a girls meetup.

The girls were talking about different things that they used to do during middle school.

"Hey! We barely hang out like this! Shouldn't we talk about, like, boys?", said Hagakure.

"Isn't there more to high school than boys?", added Kukeiko.

"Says the only girl who is currently dating a boy.", pointed Ashido.

"True."

"I'm still shocked how you where able to get to Monoma."

"I didn't. He came to me."

"Luckyyy", said Hagakure, superficially punching Kukeiko.

"You're a lucky one.", added Jiro.

"Changing the subject..", started Jiro.

"We're not changing the subject!", said Ashido.

"How did you end up coming here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why heroes? You can do as much money, if not more doing something else!"

"What kind of question is that?", asked one of 1-B's girls.

"Well people become heroes for different reasons."

"I agree with that.", stated Ochako. "I've heard many people say that they become heroes to save people and giving hope to people but for me... Well, I wanted to become a hero because of the good pay."

The girls looked at Ochako quietly, which made her red and float around room.

"Being a hero is cool and being able to be someone's hero and give them hope sure is sure something to work hard for.", said Kendo.

"I see", said Kukeiko as she was bringing Ochako back on the floor.

"I'm curious, Midoriya,", started Tsuyu. "What's your quirk more precisely?"

"Levitation. But I use it more like an extension of myself. For example, if I levitate a dumbell, it feels just like actually holding a dumbell. If I want to kick a ball, but the ball is too far away, I can use my quirk as an extension of my leg and kick it."

"Woah..."

"I understand now, ribbit."

"Actually, after the Sports Festival, many people, especially kids, would tell me that my quirk is just like Uravity's!"

"Awwww How cute!!!", said Ochacko. "That really is adorable!"

"Well, your quirks do look similar", said Jiro.

"To be honest, your fight against Bakugo's was amazing! You did so well! The determination in your eyes! The willing to fight till your last ounce of strength! No wonder people look up at you!"

"They look up at me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they? I can't think of a reason for it to be otherwise.

You guys have no idea how many people look up at you. It's adorable and inspirational in the same time!", said Kukeiko, making the other girls smile.

"Come to think of it, you too are a hero.", said Momo.

"It's nothing compared to what you guys do. I can't even jog without gasping for air."

"Don't belittle yourself like that!", Kendo patted Kukeiko's back.

"I am not! I am stating facts."

The girls started laughing all of a sudden.

"What happened?", asked Kukeiko, chuckling nervously.

"It's amusing how you didn't notice you were floating.", chuckled Jiro.

"Wait WHAT?!"

Kukeiko wasn't very high up, but she was floating upside down. Her long, untied hair was floating in all directions and at that time, Hagakure was having fun braiding it.

"Want me to..", started Ochako.

"No! I like floating like this. I feel so weightless."

"Plus! I can do so much with your hair. You have so much of it I can do whatever I want with it."

"Well, as long as you don't make nots in my hair, it's okay.", said the support hero as she was laughing.


	26. Ongoing Play

**_Chapter 26 : Ongoing Play_**

"Good evening, Hasegawa-chan!"

"Good evening... though it's not really evening as it is night."

"I apologise calling you at such a late hour! I wanted to announce you that your hero costume is done!", said the girl in a lively and confident voice.

"Wait, already?! You said it'll take maximum one month!"

"One month if other things would intervene, but nothing did! So I focused on your hero costume! It's ready to go!"

"Ah, thank you so much! When shall we meet?"

"How does tomorrow sound to you? 4 in the afternoon?"

"Sure! At the same place, right?"

"Yup!"

"I can't wait to check it out!"

"Neither can I! Rest as, if you get used to the costume fast, you might have the chance to spar with some 2 years from U.A! Only if you want to, of course."

"I'm up to it! I wish you a restful night, Midoriya-chan! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

The line was dead now.

"Well well, aren't things going well for you?"

"Yea!"

'Kukeiko

Since when do you respond to voices? Oke oke

Don't freak out. Maybe it's just a symptom. No, it is! I'm just hallucinating. It's late. C'mon, Kukeiko. Take your pills and go to bed now.'

"Going to bed early, little missy?", said a gentle yet cold voice.

It was the voice of a woman. Kukeiko sat up in her bed to see a woman of absolute beauty stand before her. She was wearing a long and beautiful kimono that looked to have cost more than U.A. itself. She had a slim face, small lips, soft eyes, gleaming skin and silky, black hair tied together neatly with various ornaments. The presence of that lady filled the tiny and dark room with light.

'What am I seeing?

Such beauty... A goddess? She's not even touching the floor. She must be something very pure to look like this!

But what if she wishes me harm?

Is she just disguised?

What am I supposed to do?

Shall I bow or flee?'

The woman let out a gentle giggle.

"Why so blue, my dear? Is there something wrong?"

She let out her hands. Her pale and thin hands that were accessorised with long and sharp black nails. The closer the lady got, the more Kukeiko was backing away until the girl hit the wall with her back.

Kukeiko was now cornered.

'Please let this be a bad dream! A hallucination! Anything but reality!

I'm cornered.

But who is she?!

Good? Bad? What am I supposed to do?!

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!'

The lady's hands reached Kukeiko's face and held her head. She now had a worried face. A gentle face... It reminded Kukeiko of someone she cared. The lady's hands were cold as ice and strong.

"She's not bad... is she..

No, she's not... She's good. She only wants the best for me. I can feel it."

"That's right, little one. No one is here to harm you. I'm here to protect you."

Her voice... It sounded so calming. Like an angel's.

Kukeiko rested her head on the woman's lap.

"Sleep now, my dear. Sleep now and you won't feel pain."

The beauty swirled one of her hands right above Kukeiko's face, closing her eyes, and, without hesitation, stabbed her nails into the girl's chest. In a matter of seconds, the room became dark again. It was empty now, like before.

In 1-A's dormitory, the heroes were minding their own business. Some were in the common room, either chatting about something that happened that day or watching the news, while the other majority where each in their rooms, most likely doing schoolwork. Izuku was sitting on one of the couches with Todoroki and Iida. It has been a long day for everyone and they all wanted to enjoy the evening.

"Oh, hey Kukeiko!", said Ashido who seemed to have been one of those relaxing on the couches. "Did something happen?"

The girl didn't respond, but only stared back with a cold glare. Izuku turned around to see Kukeiko cry.

"What a stick in the mud of a sister you have, Deku!", growled Bakugo, annoyed with the girl's presence.

Ignoring Bakugo's words, Izuku hurried over to his weeping sibling.

"Kukeiko... Is everything al-"

When Izuku was close enough, Kukeiko punched him from the right,from the left, she scratched the boy's face and, in synchronisation with his reactions, kicked him in his belly, making him fly throughout the corridor. Everyone else at the scene, in complete shock, took their stances.

How could she do this? A mere girl who could barely run do all of that and still have a poker face?!

Everyone was silent. They had to fight of course. Is this how powerful Kukeiko truly is? Is this what she was hiding under the cover that was her illness?

"OI! IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, YOU'LL DIE!!!", yelled Bakugo.

With no emotion in her eyes, Kukeiko went forward to take a step.

Just then, Izuku came at her with full speed, landing on the girl.

"KUKEIKO, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

In the next moment, Izuku woke up being thrown to the ceiling.

'How did she throw me without moving a muscle?!'

"THAT'S IT!", yelled Bakugo at the top of his lungs, preparing his attack as his hands were emitting small explosions.

Kukeiko just waltzed in between his attacks as if it were a piece of cake.

The explosions and the sounds of walls crashing were enough to make everyone get outside and see the chaos that was unraveling. Shoto started using his ice quirk to immobilise her, and succeeded. Kukeiko's body was buried in an ice cube.

"You have some explaining to do!", yelled Izuku as his face was drenched in blood due to the cuts.

Kukeiko looked at Izuku with a dead look, looked down at herself and sighed.

"So?"

"My my my

Look what we have here...", said Kukeiko with a very low and soft voice. "Trying to save poor Kukeiko. You.

You must be her brother."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!", yelled Izuku.

"Izuku. Don't let your emotions get the better of you.", said Todoroki, holding the boy back.

The ice cube Kukeiko was in exploded, shards of ice flying everywhere.

"How did she do that? Where is all of that strength from?!"

"Her brother...", continued Kukeiko emotionless as ever standing as if she didn't lose an ounce of her stamina. But then, she smiled. "It'd be such a pity if she died right in your arms, wouldn't it?

Poor girl."


	27. Game Over

**_Chapter 27 : Game Over_**

1-A's dormitory building was starting to get unstable, but Kukeiko didn't seem to mind that it was minutes away from crumbling to bits. The girl lost no time and jumped with huge force towards Izuku, ready to punch him. The boy dodged the attack, but the floor exploded after the impact. Sero used his quirk to wrap Kukeiko's arms to her torso and, once caught, Bakugo created a massive explosion directly into the girl's face, making the whole building shake. Ochako joined in and, through the dense smoke, touched her. Once the smoke cleared away, they could see Kukeiko again.

"Oh no...", said Izuku.

Kukeiko was standing upside down on the ceiling. Her expression didn't change a bit. Her face was ruined. There was no skin left, blood was gushing out of her mouth and nose. There were numerous wounds on the girl's body and due to Uraraka's quirk, the blood was floating mid air.

Aizawa arrived together with the other teachers, including All Might.

"How... How is she still standing?", was everyone's question.

"All Might", said Izuku, looking at his mentor with despair in his eyes. "There must be another way of making her stop! Her strength is incredible, you can say quite unreal, but she still has the same fragile body."

"Cover your mouths and noses!", said Midnight as she activated her quirk.

Uraraka deactivated hers, making Kukeiko fall. She was able to land on her feet perfectly as if it was nothing and started running towards the group.

"NOW!"

Aizawa charged in and caught her. And as they were dragging her around, Mic started yelling to Kukeiko, in hopes that she'd pass out.

The girl got a grip of the situation and attached herself on the floor. Claws grew from her feet and fingers with which she held herself.

The same poker face. No sign of pain. Her ears were bleeding and her arms were filled with deep cuts from Aizawa's scarf. She wasn't budging from there no matter what. In the meantime, the big three arrived to only see an image of pure horror.

The ground started shaking and, in the blink of an eye, Kukeiko was immobilised once again, by Cementos.

"Whoever you are, release this girl at once!", demanded All Might.

"Or what?", said Kukeiko grinning as her face was bleeding. "Are you going to punch me? Hahaha. Be my guest!"

"Are you after me?", asked Izuku stepping forward.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?! Then leave my sister out of it!"

"What? Kill YOU and miss out on all of this fun? No way!

Besides, that hatred that's growing in your eyes. I love it!"

Kukeiko got out from the hardened block of cement and sat on the floor.

"What a pity. What a pity."

Izuku maintained his One for All at 20% to be prepared for any future surprise.

'We have to find a way to beat this fight. Physically beating her will do more bad than good. Immobilising her won't work either as she always seems to break free on her own. She didn't collapse when Midnight used her quirk and didn't show a shred of pain.'

Kukeiko started shaking violently.

"FIGHT!"

"Damn it! That bitch woke up..", mumbled Kukeiko as tears were rushing down the burned face.

"Kukeiko! Hold on in there!"

"Isn't this amazing... her screams... It makes me want to see for how much longer she will scream in pain!"

In a split of a second, Kukeiko charged to Izuku and thrust her hand into his stomach. The rest of 1-A jumped onto Kukeiko, including the Big Three, but for nothing. That girl's body was damaged. Damaged really bad. Izuku stood up, holding his arm at his stomach.

"Congratulations, Deku.

Kukeiko is dead."


	28. A New Bloom

**_Chapter 28 : A New Bloom_**

Kukeiko is dead.

That's how that day ended. The villain had their fun and left - just like that - unpunished. Due to the events that just occured, the students of 1-A were sent home. The news of the U.A. student being killed by a villain were flooding the media and the once very high reputation of U.A. started to crack. Parents were worried whether the school staff was capable of protecting their children and the victim's parents, Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, wanted to sue the school. How could they have not protected their child? One of the school representatives?!

"It's U.A.'s fault!"

"My baby, my precious baby!"

"How can I let my child there? That girl could've been my daughter!"

"The death of the support course's representative student, Kukeiko Midoriya, shook the hearts of many. How does U.A. respond to this? And how will the school proceed in the future?"

Izuku turned off the television. The news could talk all day long about Kukeiko, but that won't bring her back.

"Kukeiko is dead. Kukeiko is dead! She won't come back! She's gone! It's my fault, damn it! She was there in front of me! I could've saved her if I wasn't a good-for-nothing! I just stood there! Of course I did! Of course I just sat there..."

Over and over... If only he were better, faster... He wanted to scream, take out his anger. His chest was tightening, his head was getting heavier and the world around him became a blur.

"I can't wait to see you on the T.V. one day, saving people left and right. DEKU, the new number 1 hero!"

"I've failed. I've failed in the worst way possible."

The apartment was empty. After his sister's death, Izuku's father came back from work and has been in a constant conflict with the school. The house would be empty all day, every day. During the night, the boy would hear his parents fighting, crying, or sometimes just plain silence.

"That's my All Might Junior!"

The silence was interupted by a knock on the door. Inko came inside the room where she found her son sitting by Kukeiko's bed. He wanted to be alone. He had to move on, but Kukeiko was one of the biggest reasons why he wanted to become a hero.

"Izuku, no matter what happens, promise me you'll go Plus Ultra!"

He felt something warm and soft embracing him. The sweet mother, now all in black, was hugging her son and crying. In this moment, it was hard to articulate any words and that hug calmed him down. His sister's hugs felt the same: warm and soft. They always made people feel happy and protected. With a smile on her face, she'd calm anyone down.

"Izuku... How... about we... take a walk at the beach? Just you and I.", said Izuku's loving mother as she was forcing herself to smile.

.

.

.

Mei was standing in front of a beautiful mansion, holding a box. The girl took a breath in and out and pressed the doorbell. The door slightly opened, revealing a short girl with very long and straight black hair with white ends.

"Who is this?", asked the girl.

"I'm Mei Hatsume, a student from the Support Course of U.A.. I came here to give you the hero costume that..."

Mei froze.

"Hero costume...?"

'Don't lose your focus Mei!'

"You're... uh... um.. You're Amaya Hasegawa, aren't you?"

"Yes, and?", said the girl, showing herself from behind the door.

"Um.. I-You asked my friend.. K-Kukeiko Midoriya... to make you a hero costume after you have lost your sight."

"Who's at the door?", came an older woman, most likely Amaya's mother.

Mei took out from her coat's chest pocket a card and showed it to the mother.

"I'm a student at U.A.! Your daughter asked my friend a while ago to make her a hero costume to help with the loss of her sight."

The support hero's hand was shaking.

'Keep it together.'

"My apologies... Mei, was it?"

"Yes"

The two girls were now almost face to face and could see the faded colour of red from Amaya's eyes. She bowed and gestured with her hands.

"Come in."

"I'll be helping Amaya to get dressed. How about you go to the back yard? Just go straight ahead.", said the woman, pointing to the glass door that was a couple steps away from them while keeping one hand on Amaya's left shoulder.

The garden was beautiful, but also strangely filled with boulders of different sizes. Some where as big as half of the house, while others the size of a soccer ball. Not only that, but they all seemed to have been smoothly cut, if not perfectly. Maybe the family enjoyed having rocks as garden decor or maybe they enjoyed balancing rocks in their spare time. The sound of the glass door caught Mei's attention and got to see what Kukeiko was so passionately working on. Amaya was wearing a long sleeved, black, japanese inspired knee-length dress with soft pink flower patterns on the first layer of it which was paired with black stockings with golden japanese characters around the ankle area and black shoes. It was very hard to see this costume as one of a hero's.

"Let's see if this works!", said Amaya with a determined yet joyful look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?", Mei was about to ask, but was interupted as the girl started running and dashing in between, up and down and around the numerous rocks.

'So these rocks are for training...'

At some point she tripped and fell head first into the dirt. The mother hurried to help her get up, but she seemed to have done it by herself faster. With the energy of a toddler, Amaya, her face covered in dirt, ran up to Mei and said:

"Midoriya-chan did an amazing job in making this hero costume! It's so comfortable and elastic! And thanks to whatever she added, it's like I can see!"

"I'm happy to hear you like it! Kukeiko would have loved to hear that."

"She heard me alright."

Mei nervously laughed to that.

"Hey, would you give me your email adress?"

"What for?"

"Who knows when I'll need some upgrades to my costume. Midoriya told me a lot of great things about you!"

"Yes, but Kukeiko was much better than-"

"A- a- a! Nonsense! Don't belittle yourself! It won't do you any good!"

Mei started crying trying her best not to emit any sounds. If she made no sounds, maybe Amaya wouldn't notice. The girl instead got hugged by the hero.

"I'm sorry I can't be much help. I don't know what to say. But one thing I assure you is that it's going to be alright."

Mei remained quiet and continued crying in silence.

"I don't think an extra hug will do any bad.", said Amaya's mother, as the two started chuckling to which Mei would join them.

.

.

.

Monoma was calmly walking in a brand new black suit. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the clear and blue sky.

"I should've thought that the day of her funeral would be a beautiful one."

He continued walking towards his destination and at some point, saw something familiar: that green short hair.

"Good morning, Midoriya!", said Monoma with a smile on his face. Izuku was the one who suffered the most from this aftermath so a smile shall make him feel a tad better.

"Good morning to you too,", said Izuku with a lower voice.

It was expected to be feeling down. Monoma is a student of 1-B and there was nothing he couldn't do. Maintaining a soft and reassuring smile shall lift everyone a little. Monoma never thought it was going to be this hard, but he could handle it. He also felt guilty for not being there for Kukeiko. He should've noticed something was off... He loved her, but despite that, he still failed to do the easy thing that was protecting her. Isn't that a hero's job? To protect the weak and defenseless?

There wasn't much of a conversation going on between the two boys, if there was any. The sun was shinning brightly and the breeze was soft and cool. Birds were chirping joyfully and everything around them was colourful. How could the day of a beloved's funeral be so bright and joyful? Was this Kukeiko's work to cheer them all? But that wasn't the only question that crossed his mind. The two arrived in front of the cemetery gates and were shocked to see the high number of people. Monoma looked at Izuku in shock.

"Most of them are the mothers of the children Kukeikp has taken care of.", said Izuku with a monotone voice.

That whole crowd that were standing before the cemetery's gates were all acquaintances of hers? Talk about being loved... Others were students from U.A, including staff.

Monoma looked around for a little longer to see a girl. A girl with medium-length pink hair in a black skirt, shirt and dark brown thin cardigan. She looked like the odd one out... standing far away from the crown and facing a large tree. Monoma walked up to her and stood alongside her. Mei continued looking at the bloomed tree where the birds were the only who did the talking. Silence stood between them.

Usually, silence was a bad sign. It came with feelings of uneasiness, fear and anxiety, just like it did with Kukeiko. The flowers of this world always end up wilting no matter how much beauty they had and had given to those around them.


End file.
